Luna Marchita
by Oo.Lunita.oO
Summary: Odio, venganza, destrucción…la historia de cómo todo un mundo queda hecho añicos por culpa de una traición, y de cómo su princesa se ve sin saberlo en manos de unos enigmáticos enemigos sedientos de sangre y poder.¿Será Seiya capaz de salvarla?
1. Irreal

Espero que esto sea el comienzo de algo con fin. E igualmente que os agrade.

Besos

* * *

Tan solo es la disparatada historia de cómo nos conocimos.

.  
Como amigo te trate.

Enemigo te creí.

En ser mi paño de lágrimas te conformaste.

Y de amor quede ciega en el momento en que te sentí.

* * *

.

.  
**Luna Marchita**

.

_1. Irreal_

.  
.

Su ilusión estaba plasmada como la poesía de un amor inquebrantable en su cara. Lo sabía, por fin había llegado aquel hermoso día que tanto esperaba. Sus manos retorcían lo que parecía ser un pedazo de papel que se estaba haciendo añicos mientras un leve temblor en ellas se hacía presente mientras luchaba consigo misma para que aquel nerviosismo desapareciera.

Las mejillas encendidas de aquella rubia tan solo eran comparables con un verdadero tomate maduro. Sus ojos, dos zafiros destellantes alumbrados con la luz de unas velas. Y una melena larga y sedosa que caía por su espalda graciosamente terminando en unos leves bucles. Su vestimenta era la de una distinguida y elegante dama, se notaba por las curvas que denotaban su entallado vestido negro que ya no era una niña.

-"No puede ser… aún estoy asimilando lo que esta a punto de pasar. Por fin Darien se ha decidido ha pedirme matrimonio, ¡estoy tan feliz! "-

Los pensamientos que embargaban a la joven provocaron en ella una evidente y radiante sonrisa. Y mientras, sin ella quererlo, llamaba la atención de muchos de los allí presentes en aquel restaurante tan elegante que había elegido su novio para aquella cita.

Y así paso media hora…

-Señorita.-

-¿Si?-

-Emmm… disculpe, ¿desea algo de tomar?-

Pregunto uno de los camareros encontrando las palabras correctas con la que expresarle a la joven el hecho de estar hay sentada por más de media hora sin haber consumido nada.

-Si-si…-

Se ruborizo la rubia, y no era para menos, había estado un buen rato en aquel lugar sentada como una tonta, sin si quiera haber bebido un poco de agua, deberían de pensar que era una idiota.

-Una coca-cola, por favor.-

Decidió al fin la joven comunicándoselo al garçon, que la miraba con una imperceptible sonrisa.

-Enseguida se la traigo… ¿Algo más?-

El pobre no quería sonar obstinado, pero el hecho de estar en uno de los mejores restaurantes de aquella zona, ocupando una de sus más solicitadas mesas para en un buen rato tan solo pedir una soda, realmente era extraño.

-No…gracias.-

Ahora su rubor no era de la emoción por esperar a su amado, si no de la vergüenza que estaba pasando con esa ya un poco larga espera.

Y así estuvo por otra media hora, bebiéndose la coca-cola anteriormente pedida sorbito a sorbito. La verdad, es que no tenía ganas de beber ni comer nada, y eso era realmente raro en ella, pero es que los nervios la estaban matando, y esta largísima espera se lo estaba haciendo aún más difícil.

Después de beberse su correspondiente refresco terminó de hacer añicos otro pedazo de papel que tenía en su mano, y que con este ya iban una gran montaña encima de la mesa. Sus ojos empezaban a cristalizarse…

-¡Camarero! -

Llamo decidida ha abandonar el lugar. Si después de una hora y media no había llegado, dudo mucho que lo hiciese más tarde.

-Si, dígame señorita.-

Le contesto el joven garçon que había acudido con una enorme rapidez tras haberlo llamado.

-Póngame la cuenta, si es tan amable.-

La tristeza ya era algo latente en la palabras, aunque ella no quisiera le era imposible no exteriorizar la congoja que sentía al sentirse abandonada de esa manera.

El joven, que miro por unos segundos a la muchacha no tardo en percatarse de lo triste que lucía, ha pesar de su radiante atuendo.

-Invita la casa, señorita, espero que su velada haya sido agradable, y que vuelva pronto.-

La joven quedo aturdida ante la contestación del camarero que la miraba sonriente, haciendo brillar levemente la mirada púrpura que poseía.

-Muchas gracias.-

Contesto ella sin reparo, no tenía ganas de discutir por la cuenta de una coca-cola, tan solo tenía ganas de irse a casa, llamar a Darien para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y saber por que motivo tuvo que dejarla hay sola. Y eso que ella pensaba que hoy sería uno de los mejores días de su vida.

Y salio de aquel lugar caminando, triste y pensativa. Tan sumergida estaba en si misma que no miraba ni la dirección de sus pasos. Caminó y caminó…

-"¿Dónde estoy?, vaya, ¡soy tan despistada! , debo empezar a hacerle caso ha Rei, y concentrarme más en lo que hago, en vez de pensar solo en comida.-

La joven saco la lengua haciendo burla a su propio comentario y comenzó ha reír para sus adentros. Era bastante cómico ver a una muchacha de una apariencia tan madura, maquillada y vestida ha la perfección, con ese porte tan distinguido con aquellos altos tacones, haciendo la tonta y poniendo muecas raras en mitad de aquella calle desierta, de la que solo la presencia de una esplendorosa luna en mitad de un estrellado cielo era presente.

-"Vaya, si que me he desviado del camino que debía tomar para llegar ha casa… ahora que me doy cuenta, estoy muy cerca del departamento de Darien."-

Y sintiendo la inmensa curiosidad y preocupación de la ausencia de su enamorado tomo rumbo hasta su departamento.  
El camino se le hizo realmente corto, parecía que su amado satélite le ofrecía una hermosa compañía, pero aún con todo el esfuerzo que le puso no pudo sostenerse más sobre aquellos altos zapatos.

-Los pies me están matando… necesito descansar, no quiero que mi Darien me vea andando como un pato mareado. De seguro se quedo dormido estudiando sin darse cuenta de la hora que era y se le pasó ¡Si, ha de ser eso!-

Y una enorme sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, desapareciendo todo rastro de tristeza mientras hablaba en voz alta dándose ánimos así misma. No era que estuviera asustada por andar de noche, y tan tarde ella sola por aquellas calles, al contrario, en aquella oscuridad tan solo iluminada por aquella luz artificial y el resplandor de la luna se sentía segura, tranquila.

-"Pobre príncipe mío, se esfuerza tanto por hacer su sueño realidad, ha veces siento que no lo apoyo lo suficiente con su tan ansiada vocación."-

Se reprendió así misma mientras tomaba un poco de agua en la fuente de un parque muy cercano al piso de Darien, percatándose sin quererlo de una pareja de enamorados que estaban abrazados en una de las bancas de este.

Ellos ni siquiera se fijaron en su presencia, tan solo seguían hay, pendiente el uno del otro, hablando tranquilamente frente a aquel paisaje. Serena pensó que era una escena realmente romántica y soltó un leve suspiro mientras recordaba lo que ella misma había pensado para ese día.  
Mientras los observaba desde la lejanía, sin poder distinguir realmente quienes eran dado la oscuridad del lugar pudo distinguir un rasgo familiar en ellos.

Estaba dispuesta a marcharse cuando aquel gusanito de la curiosidad no hacía más que invadirla. Estaba segura de haber reconocido la larga melena de Mina. ¡Ja!, seguro que tenía un amor secreto que no quería revelar a nadie, aquella mala amiga iba a enterarse de lo que era bueno mañana en la reunión que tenía con todas las chichas en el templo.

Sigilosamente fue acercándose entre los arbustos que había tras el banco, y tomo posición en el lugar apropiado, un gran árbol, al lado de ellos, que la cubría por completo, lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para que la curiosidad de la princesa se satisficiera al poder conocer a los amantes.

Ahora que se percataba estaba realmente cerca, tanto que si asomaba la cabeza para averiguar quienes eran tenía el riesgo de ser descubierta y quedar como una verdadera idiota y psicópata, observando a los que podían ser un par de extraños.

Sus pensamientos dejaron de dar vueltas sobre el tema cuando escucho lo que ella misma creía, una voz conocida.

-No puedo seguir más con esta tortura…-

Dijo una melódica voz al borde del llanto.

Serena estaba segura de lo que acababa de escuchar, a pesar de ser algo lastimera, esa era la voz de Mina, su amiga y compañera de batallas, no se había equivocado. Una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la princesa al hacerse conocedora del amor secreto de su querida sailor.

-Cariño… ¿Por qué me dices eso?, ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas por que tenemos en secreto nuestro amor?-

La rubia tras del árbol borro su sonrisa y metió un dedo en su oído intentando limpiar un cerumen dentro de el inexistente. Esa voz se parecía mucho a la de su novio.

-Si, lo sé… Y también sé que algún día ambos tendrán que compartir su vida por la eternidad, y en esa vida perfecta no puede haber ningún sitio pa-..para…¡mí!.-

Y exploto en llanto, un llanto desgarrador. Serena no podía ver a su amiga, pero sabía que su sufrimiento era algo demasiado grande para su comprensión, aquel alarido angustioso se lo demostraba. Su guardiana del amor estaba desconsolada por unos de sus hermosos dones, el mismísimo afecto.

-Por favor… Mina, amor mío, no quiero escuchar nunca más eso, sabes que tú siempre formaras parte de mi. Aunque mi corazón debiera de permanecer a otra, está en tus manos y lo estará por esa eternidad de la que tu dices que no habrá espacio para ti… En mi corazón no cabe espacio para otra que no seas tú.

Los ojos de la princesa lunar estaban abiertos de par en par. Consternada, confundida… ¿aquella voz realmente era la de su novio? ¿la de su futuro marido?. No podía ser, eso era una absurda y pesada broma, seguro que se dieron cuenta que ella estaba hay y no paraban de decir tonteras para que saliese y así Darien poder pedirle disculpas, y darle un beso y… y…

Por más que quisiera engañarse sabía que esa voz era la de aquel hombre que consideraba lo más maravilloso de su vida. Ya era tarde para dar marchar atrás y salir corriendo de hay, el llanto de Mina era la viva prueba de que aquello no era una broma. Bueno, broma quizás si, pero del cruel destino…

De sus ojos manaban lagrimas incesantes que estaban arruinando su tan perfecto maquillaje, era impensable todo aquello que estaba procesando su mente. Y hay seguía llorando en silencio, sin hacer un mínimo ruido, escuchando sin ahora quererlo como continuaba la conversación.

-Me siento tan sucia, mi deber es protegerla, yo daría mi vida por ella, no me gustaría verla sufrir, ni que de sus ojos escapara ni una lagrima. Pero sin embargo… la estoy traicionando de la manera más ruin que una guerrera puede traicionar a su princesa, y que una amiga puede hacerlo ha otra… Me he enamorado de su único y verdadero amor.-

La princesa seguía atónita escuchando en su escondite, mientras con cada palabra el llanto de una de sus protectoras se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

-¿Y como crees que me siento yo? Atado a una persona a la que no amo para el resto de mi vida. A mi también me preocupa lo que le pueda pasar a Serena, es tan débil, no puedo dejarla sola cuando el futuro depende tan solo de ella, y también esta en juego la vida de una niña que no tiene la culpa de nada. No me malinterpretes, al igual que tu amo a Serena como amigo y como su protector, pero nuestros destinos ya están sellados, y no puedo hacer nada para evitar lo irremediable..-

Para ella eso era demasiado, ¿De verdad era una tan solo una pesada carga que se interponía en el verdadero amor de dos de sus más valiosas y queridas personas?.

-Yo no se si estoy dispuesta a mentir y llevar esa carga a mi hombros. Las chicas estoy completamente segura que saben lo que pasa entre nosotros dos, pero jamás lo han admitido. Hay veces que parece que quieren matarme con la mirada. Y ya no puedo ni mirarle a la cara a Serena sin sentir una vergüenza, dolor y profunda pena por lo que hago, y seguir mintiéndole.-

Sus amigas… ¿Lo sabían?.. no…no..

-Será mejor que sigamos como hasta ahora, no podemos exponernos a nada más… dentro de poco tendré que pedirle matrimonio… no entiendo por que me a tocado a mi vivir en este infierno.-

La cabeza de la princesa espía se sentía mareada, de sus ojos no paraban de brotar lágrimas y el color de su piel había palidecido visiblemente, todo aquello era demasiado para ella.  
Y sin más cerro los ojos, vencida por toda la impresión y el estrés acumulado minutos atrás, había caído presa de un desmayo, que la dejo dormida y completamente sumida en sus sueños apoyada en ese árbol, entre la oscuridad, mientras la luz de la luna seguía cuidando de ella.

.

.

* * *

¿Os ha gustado?, acepto criticas de toda clase :)

Besos.


	2. Desaparecida

Solo siento que puede haber algo mucho mayor navegando entre mis anteriores lagrimas derramadas.

Espero que os guste.

* * *

La figura hay presente destacada de entre toda aquella madreselva y flora nunca antes vista por el ojo humano. Flores cristalinas trepaban sobre árboles recubiertos de una madera gris intensa brillante y de un tacto aparentemente aterciopelado, mientras que sus hojas se extendían de purpúreos y azules.

Un jardín realmente hermoso, aunque carecía de de fragancia alguna. Pero sin duda, aquel destello dorado procedente de unos de los bancos de aquel pequeño paraíso opacaba toda aquella belleza.

Aquel cabello dorado se extendía libre de ataduras sobre un cuerpo moldeado que se podía ver a simple vista a través del fino camisón que la cubría. Sus manos se enredaban en la melena peinándola suavemente, se veía hipnotizada pasando sus dedos una y otra vez mientras su mirada se dirigía pérdida y brillante, como una esplendorosa gema, que tan solo fijaba un punto en su visión. El planeta tierra.

Se veía tranquila, entregada a la misión de contemplar aquel planeta. Como si esperara que sucediese algo.

Ya llevaba horas así, en esa misma posición, cuando sintió una leve opresión en el pecho.

-"Mi amado Endimión, se que nuestro amor es tan bello como aquel planeta del que provienes y al cual observo con enorme fascinación, en espera de que llegues de nuevo a mi"-

Las mejillas de la princesa se encendieron levemente con un toque rosado. Y cansada de la misma posición opto por echarse sobre aquel banquito de inmaculado marfil, quitando la vista de su objetivo durante las últimas horas.

Ahora sus ojos se posaron en las innumerables estrellas que rodeaban su hogar. Unas desde la lejanía brillaban incesantes, y otras cerca y hermosas, como solían serlo. Pero una especialmente llamo su atención.

-"Es algo extraño, ha pesar de haber contemplado el cielo que rodea mi Luna durante toda mi vida jamás he sabido de una estrella con ese fulgor. Resplandece como ninguna otra…"-

Seguía sumida en aquella visión mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, había estado toda la noche esperando por el, sin encontrar respuesta alguna. Tenía sueño, pero sin embargo hay se mantenía, fiel a su promesa de estar en ese exacto lugar en el momento que su príncipe regresara.

-¡Serenity!-

Justo cuando los somnolientos brazos de Morfeo estaban por recibirla una voz conocida hizo que de nuevo abriera los ojos.

-¡Todos en palacio están como locos buscándote al darse cuenta que no estabas en tu alcoba, durmiendo, como deberías de estarlo, no aquí en un banco!-

La dueña de la reprimenda era una bella muchacha de un largo cabello rubio, al igual que la princesa, y ojos de un inmenso azul. Sin embargo no poseía la hermosura ni los rasgos característicos que procedían de las soberanas del imperio Lunar, al contrario de la que yacía medio dormida sobre aquel banco.

-Buenos días Venus, veo que hoy amaneciste de un esplendoroso humor.-

Contesto la joven con una gran sonrisa a la repentina regañina de la que ahora se hacía un hueco para sentarse a su lado sin que ella debiera de levantarse.

-No, estoy muy enfadada contigo. Todas lo estamos, llevamos la mañana entera buscándote sin querer decirle nada a la reina profundamente preocupadas por que no hubieras echo una de tus escapadas y realmente te pasara algo.-

Serena se incorporo poco a poco para poder mirarle el rostro ha su amiga.

-Lo siento de veras, mi querida Venus. Mi intención no era la de preocupar a ninguna de ustedes. Sabes que por nada del mundo me gustaría haberlas alarmado de esa manera.-

Las rubias se tomaron de la mano. Una con cara de un real arrepentimiento. Mientras que otra iba cambiando su expresión preocupada por una más relajada poco a poco.

-Me debes una. Si no fuera por mí las chicas se hubieran chivado a tu madre.-

Una pequeña sonrisita se dibujo en el rostro de ambas mientras aún seguían tomadas de la mano.

-Te debo más de una amiga. Tu eres la única que realmente comprende mis sentimientos y me ha apoyado ha pesar de no contar con la misma intención del resto de las sailors. Aunque las amo a todas, al igual que ellas a mi, no entienden el profundo amor que siento por el príncipe de la tierra.

Ahora las palabras de la princesa cargadas de cariño y sinceridad impactaron contra su protectora, que dichosa del cumplido del que era merecedora sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse levemente.

-Sabes que soy la guardiana de la belleza y el amor. Y que tú eres mi princesa favorita, dado que posees ambas cosas.-

Y así ambas rieron ante el comentario, mientras se fundían en un amistoso abrazo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sintió como una humedad refrescante mente fría se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. En su cara se reflejaba una breve sonrisa, que mientras se desperezada sobre su lecho de hierva mojada desaparecía poco a poco.

-¡Achus!.-

Estornudo a pleno pulmón, abrazándose así misma al darse cuenta del frío que la embargaba.

Los zafiros de la somnolienta rubia se posaron desafiantes sobre un amanecer plagado de colores. Para ella, aquella escena a su pesar carecía de romanticismo. Así, que aún con los ojos hinchados, enrojecidos, le dedico una ultima y merecida lagrima en honor al adiós de su, aún a través de los tiempos, primer amor.

Se dispuso a levantarse, dado que los aspersores regaban aquel lugar y habían sido los culpables de hacerla despertar de aquel sueño referente a su vida pasada.

Llegaba la hora de afrontar los echos sucedidos en la noche pasada. No quería representar nunca más un estorbo para uno de sus seres queridos, pero aún con su mente asimilando los echos, debía encontrar una solución a todo aquello, puesto que su propio corazón le recriminaba el no haber creado medios mucho antes para la felicidad de todos y cada uno de ellos.

Primero, debería regresar a su hogar, su familia estaría preocupada y no quería crear otro sufrimiento innecesario. Y segundo, poner en orden sus pensamientos, dado que la culpa y la tristeza del desamor la estaban matando.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o

-¡No!-

Una voz se elevo y recorrió de punta a punta toda la mansión en la cual aún dormitaban algunas de las sailors exteriores.

-¡Michiru!, ¿que te ocurre?.-

Una expresión de total preocupación se cernía sobre la nombrada mientras que en sus ojos la sombra de un profundo miedo se hacía presente.

-Dime ¿que has visto?.-

Una rubia de aspecto varonil volvía a preguntar insistentemente, observando el espejo que asomaba de la mano de su compañera, mientras que se iba levantando de su lecho, para acercarse ha ella, que yacía sentada al borde de la cama, sin moverse ni un centímetro, con la vista aún en el espejo, en el que ahora solo observaba su propio reflejo.

La mano de la sailor del viento se poso sobre el hombro de la joven agua marina dueña de aquel grito espantado. Y al mirarla dulcemente como solía hacer siempre para calmar el pesar que recaía sobre ella al ser vidente de aquello que se reflejaba, solo pudo quedarse muda y atónita.

De los profundos ojos mar se precipitaban lagrimas que surcaban toda su cara incesantemente.

Cuando Haruka tuvo el valor para preguntarle cuan barbaridad fue de la que había sido testigo su pregunta hubo obtenido respuesta por si sola.

La puerta de la habitación de las dos ocupantes fue abierta de par en par violentamente, haciendo que ambas se pusieran ala defensiva.

-¡Papa Haruka!.-

Una adolescente pelinegra ingreso en la estancia como alma que lleva el diablo, seguida por otra figura femenina mucho más alta que ella. La preocupación se reflejaba en ambas.

-Ha llamado la madre de Serena.-

Inicio la sailor más alta y ultima en llegar a la habitación.

-Si, dice que no ha regresado ha casa desde a noche. Que había quedado con Darien, pero este no sabe nada de ella..-

Concluyo la pequeña, mirando inquieta y aún más preocupada al darse cuenta de la expresión de sus falsas progenitoras.  
Haruka se levanto de un salto al escuchar esto y Michiru seco disimuladamente sus lagrimas y prosiguió a lo mismo.

-Debemos ir en su busca.-

Sentenció la agua marina, y sin más dilación partieron todas fuera de su hogar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Me acaba de llamar la señora Tsukino, dice que Serena no aparece desde anoche ¿Tienes una idea de donde puede estar? .-

Por como había arrastrado las ultimas palabras podía denotarse el descontento de Rei hacía la persona con la que estaba hablando por teléfono.

-No, no tengo ni idea. ¿Por que me hablas así?, sabes yo también estoy muy preocupada, me estaba vistiendo para salir en su busca, que por si no lo sabes, es lo que deberíamos de estar haciendo doña "malas pulgas".-

Una Mina bastante furiosa hacía gala de su buenos modales con su amiga.

-No, perdona Minita, solo lo decía por que como eres tan amiga de Darien, seguramente tu puedas ser la mejor informada de todo esto, ¿no?.-

A la sailor se le calló el teléfono de semejante impresión, no podía ser verdad, las palabras cargadas de doble sentido que Rei le había lanzado como cuchillos afilados aún retumbaban en su cabeza.

Dejo el auricular en el suelo, sin valor de afrontar la pregunta y corrió hasta su puerta, en busca de la princesa a la que no estaba siendo digna de proteger.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Paso su mirada perdida por unos escaparates, simulando que los miraba, cuando la verdad es que no lo hacía. Su mente divagaba en otras cosas.

Sintió que la observaban y no dudo en encontrar al descarado que no apartaba sus ojos insistentes de su persona. Un viejo verde que incluso se había parado para admirarla mejor.

-"Pero bueno... ¿que tanto mira ese hombre?".-

Y al observar su reflejo en el escaparate comprendió el por que de su pregunta.  
Su vestido tenía una enorme raja y estaba echo jirones por los bajos, sus piernas estaban totalmente expuestas dado que sus medias mostraban más carne que la que tendrían que esconder, estaban llenas de boquetes. Su maquillaje, hacía que su cara fuera todo un poema de Shakespeare. Y ni que decir de su anoche preciosa y lacia melena, ahora era un amasijo de hojas secas, césped, ramillas y pelo enmarañado.

-"Mmmm... supongo que es normal que se me quede mirando".-

Una triste sonrisa se dibujo en su cara. Le hacía gracia en cierto sentido lo cómico que se podía sacar de lo que en realidad la estaba matando por dentro.

Se dirigió a un parque cercano, dispuesta a eliminar por lo menos los restos de maquillaje de su rostro que la hacían lucir aún peor, y de paso, refrescar su mente.  
Camino lentamente aproximándose mientras embelesada observaba el paisaje. Los cerezos en flor adornaban el lugar, ha pesar de que esta mañana hubiera tenido frió cuando despertó en semejante sitio en el que echo una cabezada, ahora agradecía su escasa ropa, dado que su larga caminata de ambulante y unos tacones levemente torcidos le estaban haciendo sudar más de lo que ella creía.

-No vuelvo ha usar estos zapatos ni en sueños..-

Se quejo la princesa mientras se sentaba sobre una fuente de piedra muy antigua. Como pudo metió la cabeza entera de bajo del grifo y se empapo por completo, lo mismo hizo con su cara. Paso sus dedos por el enmarañado pelo, pero fue inútil, podría jurar que hasta tenía algún animal que la había utilizado como nido. Puso una cara de espanto al pensar en todos los insectos que estaban acompañándola en el que fue anoche su lecho de hierva.

De repente, el cielo tomo un tono oscuro, casi rojizo, y Serena comprendió que algo no iba bien. Hubo un momento en el que le pareció ver unos grandes rayos impactar sobre lo que era el centro de la ciudad, los gritos se empezaban a hacer presentes, escuchándose a leguas desde donde ella estaba.

Sin pensarlo más, se quito los dichosos zapatos, que más daba a esas alturas con las pintas que tenía lo que pensara la gente, y echo a correr hacía el centro de todo aquel espanto. Corrió todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero cuando llegó... no se esperaba semejante escena.

Todas las sailors estaban reunidas, tantos las exteriores como sus interiores, y por su puesto, no podía faltar el culpable de su desmejorado aspecto, Tsukedo Mask, con una flamante rosa apuntando hacía el enemigo, al que no podía ver el rostro, dado que estaba dándole la espalda y por contrario, encarando al antes susodicho moreno.  
Por sus ojos no paso desapercibido el echo de una malherida Venus tras del que ella ya consideraba su "ex-novio", y al observar mejor la escena pudo darse cuenta que muchas de sus sailors se encontraban en un estado parecido. Su cara cambio al momento y no dudo en echar mano al instante de su broche mágico.

Primero creyó que era por el pánico, luego al seguir buscándolo fue que pudo darse cuenta de que era verdad, no lo tenía. Había perdido una de las cosas más importantes que tenía... ¿que iba ha hacer?. Un estado de nerviosismo extremo se apodero de todo su ser.

Todavía ninguna se había percatado de su presencia y seguían combatiendo como podían a aquel ser del que ahora solo podía adivinar su larga cabellera rojiza. La mano de aquel malvado fue apuntando hacía sailor Marte, mientras que se formaba una gran bola de energía que estaba dedicada completamente a ella. A todas se les podía adivinar el miedo en la cara, y justo cuando una pequeña Saturno estaba dispuesta a usar uno de sus más mortíferos ataques interponiéndose entre la chica de fuego y su verdugo, provocando así que a las exteriores les diera un ataque de nervios, alguien más se interpuso.

Serena había decidido que ya le daba igual su broche, su vida no significaba nada si por culpa de sus errores sus amigas salían heridas, o mucho peor, si por sus descuidos de niña tonta podía perderlas para siempre..

* * *

Os agradezco sinceramente la forma en la que habéis acogido mi fic, intentare no defraudaros.

Besos y gracias a todos y cada uno de los que dedicáis un poco de vuestro tiempo en leerme.


	3. Cautiva

Estoy creciendo poco a poco con esta historia. Espero sinceramente que les guste la forma de la que pretendo cambiar a modo de bien. Si no, siempre estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones, y lo digo en serio. Muchos Besos a todos aquellos que lo están leyendo, y déjenme un comentario si les desagrada algo.

**_Lunita._**

* * *

.  
**_Retención  
_**.

Su mandíbula permanecía recta y dura dándole un aire serio y sofisticado, la bronceada piel brillaba al contraste con aquellas ropas claras que llevaba. Nada ostentoso, consistía en un traje blanco, sencillo, con una camisa negra asomando debajo, ni siquiera llevaba corbata y su largo cabello oscuro estaba atado cayendo por su espalda, mientras que unos ojos azules centelleaban escrutando toda la sala llena de gente en la cual se encontraba. Tenía un atractivo natural, no le hacía falta ninguno de aquellos atavíos que portaban la mayoría de las personalidades presentes, llenos de riqueza que buscaban llamar la atención.

Era extraño encontrarse de nuevo en aquel cuerpo después de que hacía ya dos años que para el solo era un vago y triste recuerdo. Las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde entonces, pero sobretodo, había cambiado el.

Camino unos pasos adentrándose en el mar de extravagantes personalidades que se hallaban danzando de un lugar a otro al compás de la música. Era una gran sala con elaboradas paredes hechas de resplandeciente cristalin dorado, eso le enorgullecía, aquella gema tan solo era proveniente de su planeta. Se dibujo una sonrisa en su cara contemplando aquel fulgor mientras pensaba en lo mucho que había ayudado aquel descubrimiento minero a los habitantes, que antes estaban sumidos en la miseria. Las columnas se alzaban majestuosas al igual que el suelo recubierto de diferentes gemas, que aunque no brillaran tanto como la originaria de su tierra llegaban a ser igualmente hermosas.

Era una excelente fiesta, desde luego. Pero lo que le preocupaba era que jamás hubiera esperado de su princesa, Kakyuu, el acudir a este tipo de eventos, fuera de su amada tierra, Kinmoku, y más aún con tan solo el mismo como su única escolta. El había discutido insistentemente sobre el evento a la princesa, le parecía completamente ilógico que se expusiera de esa forma y más aún cuando con tanto esfuerzo apenas habían resurgido de las cenizas al ahora hermoso planeta del que procedían. Por supuesto las dos guardianas que se habían quedado cuidando el planeta opinaban lo mismo que ella, "era una locura", objetaron con total rapidez a la decisión de la soberana. Aún así tanto el, como Maker y Healer tuvieron que conformarse y acatar, las ordenes son ordenes. Jamás había visto a su relajada y tranquila princesa desear tanto algo como el acudir a ese planeta, y eso le inquietaba a la vez que temía... por que sabía lo que podía significar.

Rápidamente salio de su ensimismada observación a la vez que de sus pensamientos y se dispuso a merodear en busca de la única persona que le interesaba hay.

-Perdone señor… -

Una bella dama se interpuso en el camino que infructuosamente trataba de trazar el joven hasta donde se hallaba una sonriente pelirroja conversando de forma entretenida con un desconocido al que intentaba reconocer.

-Disculpe, siento molestarle.-

De nuevo tuvo que prestar atención a la dama de pie frente a el, fingiendo una mal lograda sonrisa, intentando aparentar interesado en lo que trataba de comunicarle.

-Me ha parecido extraño verlo solo en aquella esquina… sé que no es muy cortés de mi parte, discúlpeme…-

Una nerviosa sonrisa se dibujo en el pálido y fino rostro de ella haciendo que sus ojos color miel con leves destellos amarillos brillasen intensamente. En su mano portaba un elaborado abanico con diversos dibujos y pequeños abalorios, estaba hecho tan solo para ser un adorno más de su cuidada y rica vestimenta, mientras que la otra con la cual sujetaba el largo vestido plata y blanco lleno de brocados e incrustaciones de joyas, se dedicaba ahora a capturar un pequeño mechón de su pelo castaño oscuro que escapaba del elaborado y suntuoso peinado. Se notaba que estaba nerviosa, puesto que su mano no dejaba de temblar mientras se preocupaba de que su cabello estuviera en orden.

-No hace falta que se disculpe tan repetidas veces señorita, no tengo nada que perdonarle.-

Le dijo el, dado que ella se había quedado muda poniéndole más atención a las innumerables piedras preciosas que conformaban el suelo que ambos pisaban.

-No me parece poco cortés de su parte el hacer ese tipo de comentarios, es la realidad, así que no se preocupe.-

Volvió a decir, dado que esperaba alguna palabra de ella para dar por zanjada aquella conversación y correr al encuentro de una princesa a la que ahora su vista no encontraba.

-Es solo que… jamás lo he visto por este tipo de eventos. Yo soy asidua a ellos desde que tengo casi uso de razón, a mi pesar, y se me hace extraño encontrar una cara nueva por aquí.-

Un alarmante sonrojo cruzaba su cara y era evidente dado la palidez de ella.

-Permítame que me presente, me llamo Seiya Kou, y soy el representante de estado del planeta Kinmoku, un placer conocerla, señorita…-

No le gustaba mentir pero evidentemente no podía decirle ha aquella dama que era uno de los guardianes de la princesa, en ese tipo de reuniones planetarias no era bien visto que los soberanos llevasen consigo protección alguna en el recinto festivo (cosa por la cual hubo aún más enfrentamientos entre guardianas y princesa) , fuera de el ya era otra historia, pero admitir eso dentro sería como insultar al anfitrión de la celebración.

-Mi nombre es Adara Thalassinos, princesa del planeta Ginakaiya, en el cual nos encontramos.-

Y esbozó una tímida aunque radiante sonrisa mostrando levemente su blanca y perfecta dentadura. Parecía acostumbrada a ese tipo de situaciones, aunque pretendiera que no fuese así.

Seiya quedo completamente desconcertado por la revelación de esta, ¿acaso aquella muchacha se había dado cuenta de su vil mentira? , decidió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban, no quería indagar en ello, así que actuó como cualquier representante de estado que se precie.

-Debo darle mis felicitaciones excelencia, es un evento realmente bien logrado, aunque como usted habrá comprobado no he asistido a muchos, me he quedado completamente anonadado con tales preparativos, ni que decir de la arquitectura completamente exquisita tanto de la sala como del palacio donde gentilmente nos a dado cobijo.-

Desde luego que estaba completamente metido en su papel, ni el mismo Seiya se creía lo que acababa de decir, el, un simple guardián conversando con uno de los monarcas como si fuera un importante miembro de la corte planetaria. Lanzo otra fingida aunque creíble sonrisa, mientras se alisaba con una mano el cuello de su inmaculado traje blanco.

-Oh… por favor, nada de eso, yo no he tenido nada que ver con esto, ha sido todo cosa de mi hermano.-

Y a la joven se le escapo una risilla como si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-Ah, entonces tendré que felicitarlo personalmente.-

-Quizás deba ser en otro momento, muy a mi pesar mi querido hermano se encuentra en uno de sus viajes, en busca de la alianza de nuevos planetas, dejándome aquí sola, con todo el peso que lleva consigo atender a cada uno de nuestros innumerables invitados. Pero no tardara en volver.-

Y resoplo la bella joven con astuta y fingida tristeza mientras llevaba el abanico a su frente en ademán exasperado.

-Ya veo, puedo imaginármelo, la compadezco por ello.-

Cambio su dramática aunque bien lograda "casual" postura devolviéndole así la sonrisa al ya desesperado moreno que intentaba disimular su situación lo mejor que podía.

-Pero no se preocupe, le daré las pertinentes felicitaciones de su parte señor Kou. Ha sido un verdadero placer conocerlo.-

Y le tendió la mano mientras hacía una leve reverencia en espera del beso significativo a la despedida de una corta pero afable conversación. El beso no tardo en llegar, al par que al reverencia pertinente de el, y una chispa nada inocente se detecto en los ojos de ella.

-Igualmente princesa Thalassinos.-

-Oh, llámeme Adara, no me gustan los formalismo de la corte, son tan aburridos.-

-Pues entonces encantado de haberla conocido princesa Adara, igualmente puede llamarme por mi nombre, yo tampoco soy partidario de ello, ciertamente.-

-Este bien entonces, espero conversar de nuevo con usted prontamente… Seiya.-

Una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa se formo en la diminuta boca de la plateada mujer al pronunciar el nombre de este mientras tomaba una copa de champán que le proporciono uno de los camareros. El no lo pudo vislumbrar dado que ya se encontraba lejos de allí, deambulando por la gran estancia en busca de su protegida.

.

.  
**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

.  
.

Una triste melodía sonaba en su cabeza. No podía pensar con claridad, ha decir verdad ni siquiera podía pensar, tenía la vista nublada y un hormigueante dolor que le recorría todo el cuerpo. Intento moverse, pero se arrepintió al momento, haciendo un leve aunque sentido gemido de dolor. Al instante la música paro en seco, y pudo reconocer unos pasos avanzando rápidamente hacía ella logrando un eco perturbador y silencioso que retumbaba por todas partes, y más aún en su mente desconcertada.

-Vaya, veo que has despertado..-

Esa voz aterciopelada no le fue familiar, y eso la estaba poniendo nerviosa. ¿Donde estaba?, ¿por que le dolía todo el cuerpo?. Su cerebro estaba bloqueado, no conseguía recordar la forma en la que había llegado allí. Un extraño pánico la estaba invadiendo poco a poco. Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas, pero por más que lo intentaba no avanzaba nada, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Ahora estaba aún más asustada que antes. Su miedo tuvo que ser visible dado que aquella persona a la que ella tan solo podía reconocer por un bulto entre negro y azul con destellos dorados, le había empezado ha acariciar levemente su cara dándole palabras de tierno aliento.

-No temas, no te haré daño alguno... no ha ti.-

Sentir el suave tacto de esos dedos contra su cara no la estaba calmando, si no todo lo contrario. Cada partícula de su adolorido cuerpo le gritaba estrepitosamente que el dueño de aquella voz era un alarmante y siniestro peligro. Eso la hizo moverse para evitar el contacto, haciendo que otro gemido de desesperante dolor más grande que el anterior saliera de su boca.  
Cuando paso el dolor pudo darse cuenta que no era ropa, ni mantas lo que la cubrían delicadamente, si no que todo su cuerpo estaba vendado, de arriba abajo podía notar la tela gaseosa que le protegía. Suponía que debía tener heridas realmente graves. Lo único que quedaba libre era su rostro, aunque notaba ciertas magulladuras superficiales, pero nada serio, supuso. También su dorado cabello se extendía por la mullida cama recubierta con la piel de algún animal ya muerto de un espeso pelaje marrón, eso le proporcionaba el calor que necesitaba, dado que debido a la gravedad en la cual se encontraba era mejor que ni el peso de una fina sabana de seda se posara sobre ella. El lecho en el que descansaba era realmente grande, mucho más grande que una cama de matrimonio normal. Pero eso eran datos que ella no podía corroborar puesto que le afectaba una ceguera, y el cansancio solo la obligaba a dormir, tan rápido como despertó volvió a entregarse al mundo de los sueños.

El dueño de la para ella atemorizante caricia seguía observándola encantadoramente. Sus ojos amarillentos se clavaban en la cara de la durmiente escrutándola revelantemente, observando cada centímetro de su ser como queriendo memorizarla. Se sentó con algo de reparo y delicadamente para no pertúrbala, se encontraba extasiado escuchando la lenta y pausada respiración de la rubia y aunque vacilo varios minutos inclino su pálida y afilada cara hacía la de ella, rozando sus delgados labios con aquellos sonrosados y voluminosos de la joven. Cuando dio por finalizado el contacto se levanto de igual manera, con sumo cuidado.

Fue hasta la otra punta de la gran habitación, donde se encontraba un gran piano de cola, de un blanco inmaculado. Tomo una hermosa capa negra recubierta en su interior por terciopelo de un violeta oscuro que colgaba de un extremo del asiento de aquel bello instrumento. Y la engancho a dos joyas rojizas que pendían de sus hombros. Fue hasta un espejo, y observo desafiante su reflejo en el, con una engreída sonrisa. Su pelo de varias tonalidades entre azules y añiles, se encontraba cortado de forma extravagante, un largo y lacio flequillo tapaba parte de su ojo mientras que el resto de su cabello permanecía corto y despuntado hacía atrás. Su vestimenta era rica y oscura, contrastaba con el blanco de su piel. Su chaqueta era negra y los botones de esta preciosos diamantes blancos, debajo de esta podía apreciarse el cuello de una camisa de seda morada, sus pantalones eran de igual negro elegante, de sus zapatos podía decirse lo mismo oscuros con pequeñas amatistas reluciendo. Cuando termino de contemplarse la sonrisa se hizo más visible. Así tomo rumbo hacía la puerta marmórea de la habitación y dándole un último vistazo a la durmiente desapareció tras ella.

.

.  
**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.  
.

La ciudad tenía un aspecto devastador. La luz después de la tempestad a la que había sido expuesta era reveladora, mostraba más que una simple destrucción. Los altos y majestuosos edificios ahora eran tan solo escombro cubiertos por la peste que despedían los miles de difuntos atrapados bajo ellos. Las afables casitas se convirtieron en astillas. Había hileras de humo renegrido que era debido a que algunos lugares estaban envueltos en llamas, que, sin que nadie fuera a sofocar los incendios, seguían creciendo. Tan solo se podía escuchar el llanto desamparado de los que habían sobrevivido en aquella cruel matanza.

En los restos de lo que antes era un instituto se encontraban algunas de esas personas. Eran nueve, y aunque estaban resguardadas bajo la oscuridad que los mantenía ocultos podía apreciarse que muchos de ellos estaban gravemente heridos.

-¿Que hemos hecho para merecer esto?....-

Fue casi un susurro, pero bastaba para que todos los presentes allí reunidos pudieran escucharlo. La voz era melancólica y estaba quebrada por un llanto seco. Provenía de una de las esquinas de aquel escondite. Una muchacha de cabello castaño y ojos verdosos era la que había formulado aquella pregunta aparentemente sin respuesta mientras apretaba uno de sus brazos con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, estaba herido.

Hubo un silencio aún mayor que el anterior, se podría decir que algunos casi hasta habían dejado de respirar formulando la pregunta en su interior.

-Yo te diré lo que hemos hecho... una vil traición.-

Sentenció con fuerza una morena que estaba a su lado, aquello no había sido un susurro si no toda una afirmación con voz alzada. Era la única que no había llorado, ni siquiera cuando se habían dado cuenta que después de aquel combate no había quedado ni los restos del cuerpo de su hermosa princesa. Pero ahora su mente lo asimilaba todo, y su corazón le había proporcionado a Makoto la respuesta, a su parecer, estúpida pregunta. Ya no lo soportaba, más el peso de lo evidente a abrumaba de sobremanera. Se derrumbo llorando a rienda suelta. Al principio era tan solo un llanto ahogado, pero poco a poco se convertía en algo desgarrador, los gritos salían mientras se clavaba las uñas en los brazos haciéndose aún más heridas de las que tenía.

-¡Rei!,¡Rei!, ¡basta!, ¿no te das cuenta de lo que estas haciendo?, ¿no ves lo que ocurre para que encima nos recrimines de esa forma?, ¡para de una vez!.-

Amy la tomo de ambas manos acercándose a ella aún con una pierna herida. Tenía una expresión desesperada y dolida en su rostro magullado, en ella no quedaban fuerzas para llorar aún más.

La susodicha aparto a la sailor de agua de un manotazo que las dejo a todas con una perplejidad evidente.

-¿quieres que pare?, ¿que me calle de una vez?... la buena y dulce Amy, la siempre perfecta amiga que ayuda a Serena con los estudios y además ¡La que conoció primera!... ¿que te ocurre, tienes miedo que las outhers sepan que eres una cerda traidora y te corten la cabeza?- Una histérica risa se apodero de ella.- Sabes, yo también me lo merezco, que nos maten a todas, somos una putas traicioneras.-

Y de nuevo se hizo el llanto presente, pero le dedico una mirada de odio a una rubia que estaba frente a ella, que se encontraba con la cabeza gacha, y las manos entrelazadas a un hombre sentado junto a ella, aunque estaban escondidas de la vista de todos, cautelosamente en la oscuridad.

Tanto Haruka como Michiru dejaron de prestarle atención al espejo mágico de la primera, al que llevaban observando sin obtener más que su reflejo desde hacía ya varias horas. Con los ojos realmente hinchados y lesiones por todo el cuerpo. Ahora posaban su vista en la sailor de fuego, sin entender realmente lo que acababa de decir. Cuando estaban a punto de pedir explicaciones fue otra voz la que se alzo en lo oscuro.

-Así que mi princesa no pudo hacer uso de su poder, por que el amor que la acompañaba fue suplantado por viles sentimientos de odio y desamor, ¿no es así?-

La voz aún sonaba infantil, aunque tenebrosa y algo mordaz. Casi parecía que iba a echarse a reír en cualquier momento por esa suposición. La cara de Hotaru era imposible de verse, la escasa luz que entraba no podía iluminar el hueco donde se encontraban ella y Setsuna, abrazadas, como una madre consolando a su pequeña hija. Tan solo se podía vislumbrar un fulgor violeta que empezaba a emanar de la pequeña.

-Así que sois putas traicioneras...supongo que es verdad, TODOS merecéis la muerte.-

La voz ya no era infantil, si no que se había tornado adulta ya, llena de rencor y desprecio. De entre las sombras emergió una Hotaru que había dejado su niñez atrás. De un momento a otro paso a ser la Sailor de la muerte y la destrucción y clavo sus ojos de pupilas afiladas en cada una de las inners, incluyendo Darien.

* * *

.  
¡Hola! :  
Me he divertido más escribiendo este cap. Soy una persona muy vengativa (mi alma esta realmente envenenada xD).  
Para los que esperan un rápido S&S, tengan paciencia, esta va a ser una historia, o por lo menos en mi mente, bastante romántica a mi parecer, pero tienen que esperar a que las cosas se tercien como es debido.

Me gustaría saber sus opiniones.

**Un beso a todos los que me han dejado reviews y que leen esta historia, les estoy muy agradecida :)**


	4. Devastación

¡Hola!:  
Espero que ha todos les guste este nuevo cap. Espero sinceramente que me perdonen la tardanza, pero como he dicho en alguna ocasión me rodean una serie de asuntos personales lamentables. Quisiera dar las gracias por sus comentarios, de veras. Y les pediría a todos aquellos que leen el fic que ya sea para bueno o malo, digan lo que piensan. Adoro escribir, pero si no recibo para este cap una cantidad aceptable (me conformo con poco) de reviews pienso abandonarlo, no pienso malgastar tiempo en algo que no agrade ha nadie, aunque sea a un buen y pequeño publico.  
Gracias a todos.

* * *

Habían huido.  
Todos, a pesar de sus graves heridas, que ahora chorreaban sangre incesantemente. Habían escapado como alma que lleva el diablo. Cada una de ellos sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría su fin, si no era en las manos de su vengativo verdugo, sería en las de otro, o en la hambruna de lo que era ahora este mundo lleno de desamparo y consternación.  
Tan solo una de ellas había tenido el suficiente coraje para afrontar su muerte en el momento que aquella siniestra guadaña se había alzado sobre sus cabezas ansiosa por su sed de sangre.

Entre aquellos fugitivos se encontraba una pareja de semblante pesaroso y adolorido. El hombre, de cabello moreno tenía clavada su mirada añil en su mano lastimada, de la cual goteaba sangre de un fuerte color carmín. Su semblante era extrañamente sosegado, y las partes de su cuerpo que podían verse a través de las rajas de sus ropas echas jirones y su rostro que quedaba completamente libre eran de un color blancuzco perlado, brillante cual fantasma, era de una palidez absoluta que contrastaba con unos labios extremadamente encendidos, casi rojos. Sus grandes ojos se entornaban mostrando unas afiladas pupilas entre el brillante azul celeste. Era una visión escalofriante. Tan solo la esquelética sombra del gran hombre que una vez fue. A su lado se encontraba una joven rubia que se aferraba con fuerza a los restos de la capa de su amante. Por su parte, la muchacha no portaba más que unos leves rasguños a comparación con los demás. Solo en su rostro podía leerse que a pesar de no haber sido dañada físicamente, en su interior se libraba una batalla que la hería de gravedad internamente.

Entre los escombros próximos, y resguardadas bajo un árbol completamente pelado excepto por un par de ramas carbonizadas de las cuales todavía emanaba un leve humo, se divisaban otras dos figuras, que hablaban entre ellas.

-Por lo menos habrá valido la pena morir...-

Fue una mención estúpida, y además con cierto tono irónico encerrado en la sedosa vocecilla.

-¿Que quieres decir Amy?, ¿pretendes insinuar que mi libertad merece que se la menosprecie de esa forma?... prefiero morir... antes de ser una tonta sailor toda mi vida, sin poder hacer realidad mis sueños y anhelos....-

Aquella voz sonaba como un hilillo de excusas, afónica y entre cortada, sin creerse ella misma la sarta de estupideces que decía . Su mirada iracunda era dirigida completamente a la peli-azul, que estaba concentrada examinando sus propias heridas como para percatarse de tal cosa. Al verse ignorada de esa manera no hizo más que crecer el enfurecimiento en ella. Le dio una breve mirada a la pareja en busca de algo de apoyo, pero ellos ni siquiera reparaban en su presencia. Y observándolos, absorta en su ciega ira recordaba como hace un par de años el príncipe de la tierra le había hablado de sus propios sueños, ilusiones que jamás podría realizar y la había concienciado que lo mismo ocurriría con ella, por culpa de...

Sin poder evitarlo la castaña se echo a temblar. Serena. Aquel nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, y a medida que iba pasando el día la voz que lo pronunciaba con vehemencia en su mente se hacía mayor. El remordimiento la carcomía, jamás hubiera esperado que el pago de aquello que quería se cobrara como deuda la vida de millones de personas, su familia, conocidos... su amiga. ¿Amiga?, que más hubiera querido ser ella. Rei tenía razón, si no la mataba sailor Saturno, la mataría el remordimiento eterno que sentía y la carcomía en sus adentros.

La mirada de la castaña seguía clavada en la pareja, que sumida en sus asuntos no se percataban de ello. Sin embargo su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Amy, que desde el primer momento la había ignorado deliberadamente ahora la observaba con detenimiento. Su cabello castaño era libre del siempre sabido moño de ella, supuso que era por la ardua batalla, y su mirada estaba completamente perdida. El verde de sus ojos no era aquel de color pasto fresco que solía ser, si no que había sido suplantado por un pistacho claro, con unas diminutas pupilas sin brillo alguno. Toda esa fuerza que solía irradiar como el mismísimo Dios griego que lanzaba rayos desde las alturas ya no estaba, con esa tez pálida y su traje de sailor hecho jirones, manchado por la sangre de sus heridas.

Amy rió entre dientes, como un esquizofrénico a punto de tener un nuevo brote. ¿Quien era ella para juzgar el aspecto de su compañera de batallas?, por lo que había podido examinar levemente de sus heridas si no las desinfectaba como era debido y curaba lo más pronto posible probablemente perdería su pierna y parte de su brazo debido a una gangrena. ¿Que más le daba el aspecto si iba a morir de un modo u otro?. De nuevo se hacía presente en ella aquella risa al borde de la locura, que esta vez se elevaba hasta que sus carcajadas retumbaban y formaban un eco escalofriante entre los restos que la rodeaban.

Y así la sailor del agua pensó mientras reía y lloraba a la vez, ambas cosas de una forma histérica...

Recordaba cuanto había estudiado, todo lo que había sacrificado, para que ahora, de un momento a otro, se acabara todo. Recordó las largas noches en vela, los cientos de exámenes con la mejor nota de todo el instituto, y luego la mejor del bachillerato, las tardes en el templo Hikawa estudiando con las chicas, todas las veces que tenía que repetirle hasta la saciedad cualquier cosa para que la entendiese a.... Serena.

Y sin que pudiera evitarlo las imágenes de la batalla en la que había perdido a su princesa aparecieron en su mente:

Todas las sailor habían acudido al ver que un enemigo estaba atacando parte de la ciudad y produciendo varios destrozos que se podían ver a kilómetros de distancia. Las outhers llegaron antes puesto que habían estado buscando por toda la ciudad a Serena desde el mismo despuntar del alba. Ella ni se había inmutado ante la llamada preocupada de la madre de esta, seguro que estaba en alguna parte holgazaneando como siempre, perdiendo el tiempo en alguna parte con Darien o comiendo como una cerda.

-Ahora al indagar en los recuerdos de la pesadilla que habían sufrido comprendía en la persona tan egoísta que se había convertido.-

Igual que ni se había ni molestado en sacar su mini ordenador para escanear al enemigo y así poder ser mucho más fácil derrotarlo. Solo había pensado en ella, y en las ganas que tenía de que terminara aquello para poder irse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar, y volver a sus quehaceres diarios. No se inmuto al ver que no había señales de Serena por ninguna parte. Tan solo empezó ha alarmarse cuando vio que aquel enemigo hasta ahora desconocido podía acabar con todo con tan solo mover un dedo. Cuando al percatarse de que aquella mirada rojiza de afiladísimas pupilas rasgadas se clavaba en cada una de ellas relamiéndose los labios y los larguísimos dientes que sobresalían de su boca hambrienta, como si fuera ha alimentarse de todas ellas.

Todas las sailors, incluida ella se movilizaron rápidamente, poniendo en practica todos sus poderes y tácticas de ataque. Todo fue inútil, sus poderes eran recibidos por aquel hombre de cabello de fuego con risas. Sus tácticas daban asco, parecía que no habían peleado en miles de años, y tan solo hacía un par de ellos que no entraban en acción. Solo las outhers se movían con la soltura y destreza de unas verdaderas guerreras. Amy sabía que debería de haberles echo caso cuando ellas y Serena iban a entrenar, y se reía cuando la que ella consideraba "cabeza de chorlito", decía que se preparaba para ser una buena Reina.  
Que razón tenía su princesa, y que idiota fue cuando la dejo desprotegida, dejando que hirieran su corazón con tantas mentiras...

Al poco tiempo de emplear todo los que estaba en sus manos para combatir a aquel ser todas quedamos gravemente heridas. Había jugado todo lo que había querido con nosotras, y ahora le tocaba acabar con nuestras vidas, de una forma funesta, puesto que era un ser retorcido y no nos mataría sin más. Todavía recuerdo con total exactitud esa risa tan cruel, la carne se me pone de gallina con tan solo pensar en ella.

Rei era la que había salido peor parada, entre la falta de práctica en la batalla, y lo desconcentrada que estaba, había sufrido la mayoría de los ataques. Sabía cual era el motivo de aquella falta de concentración, y no se lo reprochaba, a cada instante miraba para todos lados, buscando la forma de salir de allí a toda costa. Ella siempre era la que había estado más en contra de la especie de conspiración que llevábamos a cabo, a diario peleaba con Mina, y a Darien no le dirigía la palabra desde hacia meses.  
Ni que pensar que ahora ella tampoco se encontraba entre nosotras, aunque eso no tenía caso, puesto que toda la ciudad era pasto de una destrucción total, miles de familias ya no existían, presas de nuestros invasores, o bajo el amasijo de escombros convertido ahora en un cementerio gigante.

Volviendo a aquel fatídico combate.  
Ese malvado ser estaba a punto de acabar con sailor Marte, cuando la pequeña sailor Saturno en un arrebato de valentía se interpuso entre ambos, para salvar la vida de la primera...  
En el momento que vi a Serena salida de la nada, con aquella triste expresión, correr y afrontar aquel ataque, mi corazón se paralizo durante unos segundos. Parecía un ángel, brillaba intensamente, o a mi me lo parecía con el reflejo de su espectacular cabello tan rubio. Solo fueron unos segundos en la que la vi por ultima vez, pero juro que ha pesar de aquel triste semblante, sus ojos despedían chispas, estaba decidida a perder la vida por nosotras. Y eso me hace sentir aún más que yo no hubiera ocupado su lugar, o que no fuese tan egoísta, puesto que ella me quería a pesar de mis desprecios... ha pesar de que yo no lo merecía.

Se produjo una gran explosión, cuando esa energía tan poderosa dio de lleno en aquel hermoso cuerpecito. Fue gigantesca, como si un pequeño meteorito hubiese impactado contra la ciudad, devastando con la honda expansiva la mayoría de ella, e irradiando una luz inmensa. Después se disipo aquella gran luz cegadora... y por alguna extraña razón que no logro comprender, allí quedamos todas las sailors, y Tsukedo Mask, en medio del desierto que quedo, el humo, los gritos, y el fuego.

En realidad si lo entiendo... fue Serena quien nos protegió del ataque, aquella luz tan enorme era ella, dándolo todo y muriendo por unas insignificantes personas que no fueron capaces de ser sinceras con ella. Lo dio todo hasta al final.

Amy estaba en un estado de increíble shock, hasta ahora no había tomado en cuenta nada de lo que había hecho, también Serena había tenido sus obligaciones, y también se sacrifico tanto o más que ella. Y por cuatro palabras tontas se había dejado llevar, olvidándose de todo lo vivido.

Mako estaba a su lado, en algún momento ensimismada en sus pensamientos no había notado que esta incluso se había abrazado a ella. Tenía una expresión tan desolada que era imposible describirla, con la mirada perdida y aferrandose débilmente al cuerpo de la peliazul. Ambas parecían haber compartido los mismos pensamientos, y revivido aquella traumática historia, puesto que en cuanto sus miradas melancólicas se cruzaron, se separaron para luego posarse en un mismo y único punto. Mina y Darien.

Ambos estaban muy juntos. Y la sailor del amor rompía un jirón de su pequeña faldita, buscando la forma de limpiarlo con un poco de agua sucia en un charco próximo a ellos, con el fin de mejorar un poco alguna de las heridas del príncipe de la Tierra. Este por su parte miraba el cielo en busca de algo y apretaba en su mano algo que despedía una pequeña luz, que aunque débil, se colaba entre las rajas de sus dedos, como intentando escapar de ese agarre que lo opacaba.  
Cuanto ambas sailors que lo escrutaban, pusieron su vista en aquello que tenía celosamente guardado en su puño, pudieron vislumbrar un brillo especial muy familiar para ambas.

-¡Maldito seas!-

Fue un grito de guerra, expulsado de lo más hondo de la garganta de la sailor del trueno. Ambas se encontraban ahora de pie, con unas fuerzas recobradas gracias al odio que relucía en sus miradas.

-¿Como habéis podido?, ¿Co-como...ha sido posible?-

Una Amy bastante afectada se acercaba a paso lento a un Tsukedo Mask anonado por los gritos, que escondía rápidamente entre sus ropas lo que portaba en su mano.

-¡Venus! ¿Por que?, ¡Dímelo!, Maldita sea, ¡dime! .-

Makoto no fue tan pensativa y se arrojo violentamente contra Mina que callo sobre el charco empapándose entera con la castaña sobre ella propinándole una buena serie de puñetazos en el rostro. A la rubia prácticamente no le daba tiempo a defenderse, y recibía los golpes como buenamente podía.

Mientras se acercaba a Darien Amy no paraba de sangrar por sus extremidades, pero aún así saco fuerzas suficientes para lanzar un último ataque por su parte. Extendió una densa bruma que cubrió parte del lugar en el cual se encontraba. No pasaron unos cuantos segundos cuando un despistado Darien sintió un gran dolor en su cabeza. Alguien le daba golpes por todo el cuerpo, no podía adivinar de donde venían, y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba casi no podía defenderse.

Cuando hubo quedado semi inconciente en el suelo pudo notar como alguien tanteaba sobre su cuerpo, en busca de algo que guardaba entre su ropa.

Poco a poco la niebla de disipo y tanto Amy como Makoto se encontraba a escasos centímetros de donde el estaba, observando con incredulidad algo que portaba la primera en las manos.

-¿Como puedes tener esto?, ¡¿Como habéis sido capaces de robarle el cristal de plata a Serena?!-

Mina aún tirada en el charco, y con la cara completamente demacrada y ensangrentada dirigida su mirada hacia Darien de forma frenética.

-¡Diles que es mentira Darien!...¡Diles que tu no tenias eso!.-

El moreno callaba, su cuerpo lastimado y completamente ensangrentado de pies a cabeza tirado en el suelo de escombro daba una imagen moribunda de su persona.  
Las sailors discutían entre ellas, y constantemente lanzaban improperios contra el.

-Te mereces estar hay medio muerto...-

No supo cual de las tres lanzo tal afirmación, ni de quien era aquel llanto desgarrador que escuchaba tan cerca de el. Ya no había más voces, parecía estar sordo, tan solo se concentraba en cielo. Esperaba algo con una calma impenetrable, a pesar de su lamentable estado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No fue capaz si quiera de estar dos minutos en tranquilidad consigo mismo cuando de repente sintió una voz familiar que lo llamaba desesperadamente. Aparto su vista del paisaje nocturno que contemplaba mientras esperaba apaciguar su carácter, dando por perdido el intento.

-¡Healer!-

Su mirada se torno preocupada al ver a su hermano asomarse por el marco del balcón de su habitación. Su expresión se tornaba asustada, he incluso estaba algo pálido, los ojos dorados brillaban al borde de las lagrimas.

-¡Corre!, ¡Mira esto!, ¡Hemos recibido un mensaje de la tierra!...-

Ambos en cuestión de segundos volaron de un lugar a otro. De la hermosa habitación blanca y verde en la cual se encontraba Healer, a una gran y majestuosa sala dorada que brillaba como el mismísimo sol, con un gran trono en mitad de ella, que si cabe decir incluso puede que reluciese aún más que el resto de toda la estancia. Justo delante del trono se divisaba una imagen translucida que aparecía y desaparecía con la cara de dos jóvenes en un aspecto deplorable.

-Rapido... Maker...-

Este al escucharlo poso su mano en una gema roja de gran tamaño que estaba incrustada en el trono y la imagen empezó a tomar movimiento y a emitir sonidos.

En la imagen podían apreciarse el demacrado rostro de dos muchachas. Sus caras eran blancas como una pared, magulladuras con sangre las surcaban, y la mirada de ambas era suplicante y completamente triste.

-Queridos amigos...-

La que hablaba con un hilo de voz quebrada tenía el cabello de un tono rubio ceniza, y unos ojos celestes apagados y que reflejaban dolor.

-Les pedimos ayuda... la situación de caos en nuestro planeta es insostenible... no sabemos hasta que punto ha sido destruido... y no podemos hacerle frente a este enemigo sin una ayuda de un considerable poder...-

Ambos hermanos que observaban hipnotizados la escena se miraron boquiabiertos, contemplado como la rubia era arrastrada a otro lugar por su compasiva compañera, al ver que empezaba a temblar al tener que relatar lo que quedaba de historia.  
Ahora tan solo se encontraba una joven de un cabello aguamarina sucio y enredado, que antes se resguardaba detrás de la otra chica.

-Star ligths... nosotras participamos aunque no fuese intencionalmente en la búsqueda de su princesa... las ayudamos, ya fuese de una forma y otra....-

Tomo un poco de aire sonoramente por sus labios resquebrajados y se tapo la cara con una mano medio ensangrentada con un leve temblor.

-Ahora necesitamos de ustedes.-

Otra vez hizo una breve pausa y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro incesantemente.

-Desgraciadamente hemos perdido a nuestra princesa... Les rogamos que nos ayuden...estamos desesperadas.-

De repente estallo en un llanto aterrador y gritaba histéricamente echándose ambas manos a la cabeza enredándolas asi en su cabellera para después tirar de ella frenéticamente. La imagen desapareció en ese instante.

Healer y Maker lloraban. Se miraron un par de veces entre lagrimas, como esperando despertar súbitamente de una horrible pesadilla y finalmente se abrazaron.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Seiya se veía prácticamente en las nubes mientras observaba el paisaje con una joven castaña colgada del brazo. La vestimenta del joven de cansados ojos azules constaba de una sencilla camisa roja oscura y unos pantalones largos de un negro, como la misma noche, mientras que la joven que no paraba de hablar, llevaba un largo vestido con un pronunciado escote.  
"Hoy, después de pasar prácticamente dos días sin pegar ojo, me encuentro aquí, arrastrado de forma patética."  
"La princesa, o "Adara", como me ha pedido más de un millón de veces que la llamase, no me ha dejado tranquilo en toda la mañana... bueno, en todas estas horas, puesto que aquí siempre reina la oscuridad. No hay ni día ni noche, simplemente el correr de las horas, sin la brillante luz de sol alguno."  
"La verdad es que de no ser por la maravillosa tecnología de estas gentes, este planeta estaría prácticamente muerto, dado que sin luz no puede haber vida vegetal alguna, exceptuando alguna que otra, y si no existe vida vegetal, tampoco animal."  
"Todo ello es un circulo, como la pescadilla que se muerde la cola. Pero estas personas, aunque algo tenebrosas, todos con esas pieles tan pálidas y unos ojos de tonalidades mieles que refulgen en la oscuridad, como los de la princesa, me han demostrado que, como en mi tierra, han luchado arduamente para sacar su planeta adelante."  
"Una cosa que me llamo mucho la atención desde que llegue es que ellos no tienen una luz artificial ante tanta oscuridad, como los humanos de la tierra, que la obtienen de electricidad. Si no que la encuentran en las gemas y piedras preciosas. No se como lo han hecho, aunque supongo que nadie lo sabe, es uno de los secretos mejor guardados y con más recelo. Simplemente, la gente de aquí son unos genios."  
"Luego, otra cosa digna de ver, un verdadero espectáculo de colores, es sin duda la creación de todas sus casas. Todo esta hecho de gemas tipo luminosas, que al absorber el leve destello de sus cuatro lunas multicolores, se reflejan, haciendo que todo tenga una apariencia mágica. Luego, por supuesto, más halla de toda hermosura vista en sus construcciones esta el castillo. Estaba completamente hecho de cristalin dorado, que resplandecía desde la lejanía, imponente con ese fulgor que despedía. Me sentía tan orgulloso de que la mayoría de este planeta reluciese de esa forma ecléctica gracias al mío."  
"Ya que no lo pude observar todo con total nitidez, puesto que el viaje de llegada fue de muchos días y bastante fatigado, por una parte me sentí dichoso de que la princesa Thalassinos insistiera en iniciar aquel recorrido, aunque su charla fuera algo aburrida, el paisaje merecía la pena el esfuerzo y el dejar ha un lado el cansancio."

"Desde ayer prácticamente desistí en la tarea del vigilo de mi princesa, así que ahora disfrutaba de mis breves "vacaciones". Todo se debe a que mi trabajo se estaba haciendo casi imposible, por más que intentaba buscarla o acudir a donde se encontraba, desaparecía instantáneamente. Por supuesto que había llegado ha la conclusión de que ella lo estaba haciendo completamente ha drede, pero era mi trabajo velar por su bienestar, y no iba a desistir tan pronto. Desde que llego el príncipe Thalassinos, que sucedió al poco tiempo de mi primera conversación con Adara, perdí casi por completo el rastro de mi princesa. "

"Yo me lo había temido desde los comienzos de este viaje, pero jamás quise verlo de esta forma. Mi princesa estaba enamorada de ese hombre, que para mi apenas era una figura esbelta desde la lejanía, puesto que no había podido llegar ha conocerlo, ni tan siquiera por algún retrato que hubiese en el castillo, cosa que me causo algo de curiosidad, ya que tan solo había retratos de la princesa Adara, y ni uno solo del monarca de este planeta."

"Volviendo al asunto que me preocupa, es que no se de que hombre se trata, ni en que momento pudo enamorarse de el, ha tal punto de cometer locuras de este tipo. Supongo que el amor no tiene miramientos de ningún tipo... y si no que me lo digan a mi. "

"La princesa seguía hablando y hablando... algo sobre una leyenda de no se que tontería de enamorados, sin embargo no puedo escucharla realmente. En este mirador sobre un enorme acantilado, detrás del cual relucen todas las casas, cada una de un color brillante y resplandeciente con el enorme he imponente castillo dorado al final, ni siquiera podía disfrutar de todo ello cuando su rostro se aparecía en mi mente. Cuando me acuerdo de aquella rubia de enormes ojos azules, tan solo puedo desear una cosa... volver a verla."

-Seiya...¡Seiya!... ¿me estás escuchando?.-

"Cuando tome consciencia de que Adara tiraba de brazo como una posesa, repare de nuevo en el lugar en el cual me encontraba. Su pálido rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de furia e impotencia, y aquella mirada amarilla se clavaba en mi como una daga, brillando enormemente aún cuando en aquel lugar apenas había luz, sus pupilas se veían afiladas, y hubiese jurado que cuando abrió la boca para volver a dirigirse a mi, sus dientes, de un blanco tan inmaculado que relucían, se veían terriblemente afilados."

-Perdona… ha sido tan grosero mi comportamiento.-

"Yo que aún estaba un poco "shock", por lo que acababa de presenciar, no sabía que tenía que decir exactamente, así que tan solo me quede mirándola de forma idiota, con los ojos como platos.  
Sin venir a que, empezó a llorar, y de buenas a primeras corrió de forma delicada atrapando con la mano su largo vestido malva, y tomando asiento en un banco próximo. Oculto su cara en ambas manos, y se inclino levemente, intentando apaciguar su repentino llanto."

"Ahora me sentía realmente mal. Aquella hermosa joven estaba llorando por que ha pesar de haber intentado por todos los medios entablar una amistad conmigo, yo estaba poniendo todo de mi parte para ignorarla deliberadamente, sin importarme sus sentimientos. Y más encima, dada mi falta de sueño, estaba empezando a ver alucinaciones."  
"Decididamente la princesa debía creer que era un tremendo idiota. Había llegado la hora de enmendar mi error, yo no era del tipo de persona que lastimaba ha los demás."

-Adara… por favor… no quiero que llores por un idiota como yo, no lo merezco, de verás.-

"Me acerque ha ella lentamente, y en un incomodo silencio tan solo roto por su llanto ahogado me senté a su lado, posando una mano en su tembloroso hombro. Supongo que al sentir mi contacto fue cuando paró de llorar y se me abalanzo, sollozando brevemente contra mi pecho. A través de mi sencilla camisa podía notar el calor de sus lágrimas (y digo sencilla, puesto que íbamos en una especie de "incógnito", aunque la princesa vistiese de largo)."

-Seiya… quiero que sepas que eres alguien muy especial para mi, y siento haberme comportado como una idiota.-

"Hizo una breve pausa y me miro con ojos melancólicos, y la cara algo sonrojada por la llorera. Di por supuesto que mi cordura estaba a su límite, puesto que era increíblemente imposible que esos ojos tan tiernos pudieran tener la apariencia que me pareció ver hace unos minutos."  
"La vi algo indecisa, con su mirada clavada en un punto fijo. No apartaba los ojos de mi cuello, y de nuevo me pareció que su dentadura brillaba más de lo normal. Al segundo siguiente me observaba de nuevo como un perrito pidiendo algo de comida. Me sentía totalmente hipnotizado por esos ojos, era algo abrumador hasta un punto desagradable, no podía apartar la mirada de ella por mucho que quisiera, y no es que me gustara tanto que me era imposible, si no que estaba clavado, sin poderme mover, una extraña fuerza me obligaba ha ello en contra de mi voluntad. Cuando comencé a perderme en aquella mirada miel que incluso se volvía odiosamente amarilla en la oscuridad, supe que estaba acabado."  
"La princesa tampoco dejaba de mirarme en ningún momento, y con un seductor movimiento, me atrapo contra el banco. Su cara estaba pegada a la mía, así que incluso podía oler su aliento, que muy a pesar, y es que podía haber algo peor que convertirse en una estatua que no podía ni pestañear, es que la causante tenga un aliento tan ¿repugnante?. Si, supongo que era algo asqueroso, una mezcla entre metal oxidado y al más… algo que estaba podrido en los adentros de esa mujer. No había sentido miedo de la situación hasta ese mismo instante, en cual me daba cuenta que estaba posando sus putrefactos labios sobre los míos. La sensación de asco invadía todo mi cuerpo, desde la punta de mis pies, hasta el ultimo pelo de mi larga cabellera. Otra ráfaga de viento nos azotó con furia, revolviendo el largo cabello de la princesa, el cual estaba suelto. Esto parecía una historia de terror:  
La oscuridad que nos envolvía, aquella mujer de mirada hambrienta que me impedía moverme, y por ultimo ese apestoso hedor, que por muy bueno y fuerte que fuese su perfume, era imposible tapar aquel peste, no entiendo como no pude percatarme antes de ello.  
El viento trajo consigo mi salvación, y es que jamás pude imaginar, que algo tan simple como una pequeña cinta blanca que se colocó justo delante de mi nariz, y por lo tanto, fijando mi vista en ella, pudiese sacarme de aquel terrible hechizo. En el momento que recupere el poder sobre mi mismo, me quite de manera algo brusca ha Adara de encima."

-Lo siento mucho princesa, no era mi intención que esto ocurriera… mi corazón ya esta ocupado.-

Adara, que estaba impresionada por la situación, reacciono con extrema rapidez.

-No te disculpes. Ha sido todo una confusión por mi parte.-

Sonrío de forma dulce, y se levanto para tomar el brazo del moreno.

-Creo que es hora de marcharnos… se hace tarde, y estoy algo cansada, ¿No te parece?.-

Seiya esbozo una sonrisa más que fingida, en respuesta a su pregunta, y tomaron dirección al palacio, en completo silencio.

El moreno estaba preocupado y se notaba a leguas…

"Tengo tantísimo miedo que me es imposible estar fingiendo. No es que este aterrado por lo que acaba de ocurrir, pero… ¿y mi princesa Kakyuu?, ¿el hermano de Adara estara utilizando las mismas tretas con ella?, ¿se encontrara bien?... estaba tan preocupado. Me sentía tan idiota. Yo aquí, haciendo estúpidas excursiones… y ella con un hombre completamente peligroso… De estas mismas horas no pasaba que hablara con su princesa, e hiciese las maletas para marcharse de hay en lo que quedaba de día, o noche, ¡lo que fuera!, aunque tuviera que irrumpir en su alcoba y sacarla de hay prácticamente raptada…"

Seiya se marchaba con Adara, con un brazo que ella tomaba posesivamente le ayudaba en el trayecto, y con el otro aprisionaba en su mano con fuerza aquella cinta. Aunque fuera consciente de lo ocurrido, daba ha entender que no fuera así, no quería que aquella criatura, portadora de algún tipo de magia oscura sospechase nada.

-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no muy lejano de ese mismo planeta… o para ser más exacto, en unos de los balcones reales de palacio:

Su cabello se mecía con el viento de una forma extraña. Una parte de el lo tenía recogido en una cola alta atada con una bonita cinta blanca a juego con su vestido de gasa del mismo color, mientras que la otra parte estaba suelta, y caía como una cascada sobre su hombro, despidiendo un brillo dorado que refulgía más que la barandilla en la cual apoyaba delicadamente sus manos. Y eso ya era decir, puesto que ese material tenía un brillo nato y extremadamente hermoso, al igual que el resto del palacio en el cual se encontraba. Sus ojos de un azul profundo, que contrastaba con su piel pálida, estaban inmersos en el enorme jardín plantado a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba. Extrañas fragancias venían a su encuentro procedentes de el, y aunque apenas pudiese recordar nada que no fueran estos últimos dos días, estaba segura de que no había experimentado jamás esos perfumes.  
Sus ojos se apartaron del jardín iluminado por el mismo brillo del palacio, y los bancos salpicados hechos del mismo modo, para fijarse en una escalera próxima a ella. Le sería muy fácil tomar el camino hacía ella y dar un breve paseo. Le gustaría… es más, le hubiese encantado hacerlo si no era por el hecho de que le había prometido ha Dymas que no se iba a mover de aquella habitación hasta que el volviera. Y la verdad es que había llevado demasiado bien la tarea:  
Había estado aprendiendo a tocar el piano con un profesor, luego pintando con unas acuarelas, y por último, llegaron unos criados, que le sirvieron una gran y deliciosa cena (la que no había desperdiciado en absoluto) mientras tocaban diferentes instrumentos para entretenerla.  
La rubia dibujaba una sonrisa mientras recordaba aquello, se había divertido mucho, pero lo que más le había gustado ocurrió justo después de la velada musical, que cuando ya creía que se acababa todo lo bueno, empezaron ha aparecer de nuevo los sirvientes. Por lo menos eran diez, y cada uno de ellos portaba un enorme ramo de flores muy elaborado entre sus brazos, luego aparecieron muchos más, pero esta vez con grandes jarrones. Rápidamente le pidieron voz y voto sobre donde tenían que ir los diferentes ramos, y entre grititos de emoción por su parte y preguntas curiosas sobre las flores a los pobres hombres que la miraban como ha un bicho raro, se le pasó gran parte de la noche.

Seguía observando ensimismada unas flores que habían crecido enredándose entre las columnas he invadiendo el balcón.  
Por mucho que quisiera nunca iba ha recordar el nombre de aquella planta, si es que alguna vez lo supo, como de igual forma no recordaba ni el suyo propio.

-Electra…-

Una aterciopelada y masculina voz la llamaba a sus espaldas por el nombre que la habían bautizado amablemente. Estaban siendo muy buenos con ella al permitirle quedarse con ellos ¡Por los dioses si eran reyes!, y ella una simple plebeya, la cual encontraron yaciendo medio moribunda en un planeta arrasado.

Al darse la vuelta pudo observar la enigmática sonrisa del príncipe, que aunque fuese eterno su agradecimiento con el, no podía dejar de sentir algo en su corazón que la hacía desconfiar.

-Dymas… al fin llegaste.-

Este apresuro el paso hasta ella y la abrazo fuertemente, como si no la hubiera visto en años, y se separo brevemente para mirarla con unos ojos amarillos y toques miel, cargados de admiración.

-Eres tan brillante que no puedo dejar de mirarte aunque ha veces me deslumbres…-

Ella se quedo quieta observándolo, desde que había llegado tan solo había intercambiado unas breves palabras con el, su conversación siempre había sido algo más fluida con Adara, la cual era hermana de este. Ambos se comportaban con ella haciéndola sentir especial, y mencionando varias veces lo mucho que brillaba. No entendía el por que de la actitud de los hermanos, ni tampoco que no la dejaran salir de los aposentos, ni que se relacionase con nadie más.

La mano del príncipe paso por el cabello rubio de la joven repetidas veces.

-¿Dónde esta la otra cinta?.-

Ella que seguía algo atolondrada en sus pensamientos, y aturdida por la cercanía del joven solo pudo parpadear varias veces.

-No lo sé… -

* * *

¿Qué les ha parecido?, se que voy algo lento, y algunos esperan el encuentro entre Serena y Seiya, pero paciencia… Solo les puedo prometer que se avecina lo ya inminente en el próximo capitulo.

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, buenos o malos.

Un beso a todos los que me leen y gracias


	5. Hermoso Jardín

Siento haber ofendido ha alguien sobre lo que dije en mi anterior capitulo, de verdad, no quería hacer sentir ha nadie menospreciado, para mi todos los comentarios son importantes, y estoy muy contenta con la acogida que ha tenido siempre mi fic.  
Esto va ha dar un cambio que espero que les guste a los lectores. Soy un poco como el viento, y mi mente variable hace que esta historia parezca una telenovela de hexágono amoroso, con sangre y magia todo incluido…

Muchas gracias.

* * *

Las tinieblas ennegrecían aún más su cuerpo maldito. Hacía muchos años que se había resignado ha aquella tortura, la de vagar en el oscuro desierto de Hiank.

Sabía que no eran exactamente años, puede que tan solo llevase hay unas horas, días, incluso semanas. Pero su cara demacrada decía todo lo contrario, aquellas leves arrugas entorno a sus ojos, y la luz apagada de su llameante mirada contaban la historia de una mujer que había sufrido esa pena durante milenios.

No podía morir, el aire putrefacto que la rodeaba era el que a la vez nutria su cuerpo y lo llenaba levemente de energía cada vez que aspiraba. Energía suficiente para mantenerla viva, pero no como para reunir las fuerzas para poder escapar de aquel planeta.

Esa había sido su pena y con ella debería vivir para el resto de sus días.  
Cuando contemplo la mirada violeta de la mismísima muerte jamás pudo pensar que habría un castigo peor que el de arrebatarle su vida, sin embargo se equivocaba… y cuan equivocada había estado, puesto que ahora el remordimiento eterno la sumía en la desesperación.

La guadaña se hundió levemente en su carne, y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en este lugar, con un pequeño corte sangrante y una frase retumbando en su mente mientras veía aún la terrorífica mirada desvaneciéndose con una sonrisa vengativa dibujada en su hermoso y apocalíptico rostro.

"Ninguna condena en el mundo es comparable al horrible silencio de este planeta muerto. El desierto de Hiank…"

Luego de aquello escucho una risa siniestra llena de regocijo.

Hay quedo todo, a partir de eso momento ya no pudo distinguir más que la arena negra, los nubarrones que poblaban siempre el cielo impidiéndole la entrada de la luz al astro rey, y el aroma, un olor procedente de aquella arena, era como si miles de cuerpos estuviesen enterrados bajo sus pies, descomponiéndose lentamente llenando el planeta del horripilante olor.

Ella y su cobardía eran los completos culpables de la situación, y nadie más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La sangre corrían por las comisuras de sus labios hasta su barbilla para luego chorrear libremente manchando así el impecable vestido malva que llevaba.

-No deberías comer de esa forma… engordarás…-

Aquellas palabras resonaron por toda la estancia perturbando al ser hambriento que habitaba en ella.

-No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago ni dejo de hacer…-

En las manos de aquella especie de monstruo con aspecto humano se encontraba el frágil cuerpecito de lo que parecía ser una niña.

-¿Y ha que se debe ese apetito voraz?, si es que lo puedo saber…-

Y la masculina voz se materializo al lado del ser iluminado por una pequeña piedrecita dorada tirada en el suelo ha unos centímetros de ambos.

-¡¿Desde cuando te importa mi vida?!-

Y esta vez la voz que antes se escuchaba como la de una fémina paso al sonido gutural de un animal herido.  
El joven abrió enormemente sus ojos mostrando unas grandes orbes doradas acentuadas por unas afiladas pupilas que habían crecido considerablemente ante la respuesta de su otro acompañante que reposaba en una complicada postura en el suelo, ya habiendo soltado ha su pequeña victima que yacía muerta muy cerca de ellos.

-¿Que es ese dolor que te carcome por dentro?-

Y se acuclilló a su lado mientras que con una mano quitaba parte de la larga melena castaña del rostro de aquel ser al que hablaba dulcemente.  
Bajo ese manto de grueso pelo chocolate se escondía la cara desfigurada de una mujer. Tenía unos grandes ojos amarillos un poco más fuertes pero de igual forma idénticos a los del joven con unas enormes pupilas rajadas aún más grandes que las de el, unos pómulos notablemente marcados en la blanquecina piel, como si hubiera pasado meses enteros sin probar bocado, y una boca exageradamente grandes, con enormes dientes puntiagudos que relucían ante la tenue luz que los iluminaba.

-Adara… ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin comer?-

Una sombra se cernía sobre la hermosa y pálida cara del joven, la preocupación llenaba sus ojos.

-Jajaja… Oh Dymas… mi querido hermanito mayor… no te preocupes, nadie me ha visto en tal estado. Nadie…nadie, descubrirá nuestro "temible secreto"…jajajaja-

Aquello que brotaba de su garganta, procedente de aquel pequeño cuello marfil no parecía salir de el, aunque su rostro desfigurado mostrara que era un monstruo, su voz denotaba mucho más que eso. Crueldad, una profunda tristeza y soledad indómita enterrados en esa voz violenta como si tres lobos aullasen hambrientos, reclamándole a una luna tapada por una gruesa nube.

Dymas no sabía como actuar, nunca se había encontrado en esa situación… así que hay estaba el, encolerizado hasta la medula, observando a su hasta ahora "adorada hermana" sumida en una locura histérica. Podía calcular, puesto que era algo evidente, que no había comido en tres días, el mismo precioso tiempo que llevaba Electra en su vida. No quería pensar que ella tuviera nada que ver, su luminosidad no había sido sino un regalo en su desgraciada existencia.  
Como aún no asimilaba el poco común y violento comportamiento de ella aún estaba en la misma posición, no se había movido ni un milímetro, desafiándola con la mirada por aquella falta de respeto hacía el, esperando que de alguna forma dijese algo para redimirse y así poder perdonarla.  
También debería intentar que comiese algo más, su aliento olía como si ella misma se estuviese descomponiendo en sus adentros, eso en cierta forma lo estaba aterrando.

-Tan solo he estado sin probar bocado el tiempo suficiente para que se muestre ante mi lo que en verdad somos… ¿Cómo hemos podido llegar ha esto?... ¡mírame, soy un horrible ser!, ¡doy asco y hasta mi propia voz me causa una total repulsión!-

Unas gruesas lagrimas corrían por su cara limpiando los restos de sangre.

-¡Ahora se que es por nuestra condición que estamos completamente malditos!... jajajajaja.-

El príncipe no aguanto más y planto su mano violentamente en el deformado rostro de su hermana. Esta otra, en su estado famélico tan solo pudo quedarse tumbada en el suelo, sin siquiera lamentarse, mientras que de su orificio nasal salía un pequeño hilo de sangre de un oscuro carmesí.

-Que valía la tuya, mentir a "Electra" de esa manera tan, pero tan, caballerosa. Electra… o como se llame, pobrecita si supiera que arrasamos el planeta donde tan feliz vivía. Que engatuse al príncipe de su mundo, y mientras que se enamoraba perdidamente de mi le chupe hasta la ultima gota de sangre haciendo que entregara a sus guerreras hacía una muerte segura… si, es una lastima no decirle que ella estuvo a punto de morir a manos de uno de tus leales sirvientes.-

La boca de la princesa se curvo enseñando aún más sus enormes fauces mientras que enumeraba todos aquellos sucesos que parecía que jamás hubiesen ocurrido desde hacía tan solo tres días.

-Como también es una verdadera pena que no sepa lo mucho que nos gusta las personas de su planeta… aunque sea para comérnoslas… jajaja.-

Dymas por un instante cegado por la furia estuvo apunto de acabar con la vida de su hermana con tan solo un simple movimiento, pero si de algo se caracterizaba era por su extraordinaria manera de emocionarse, era como si cada vez que enfureciese este se congelara como un hielo, tan solo disfrutaba verdaderamente con el dolor, y aunque pareciera mentira, con Electra, ella había cambiado su vida de una forma inaudita, y no iba a permitir que Adara sumida en esa especie de trance por la falta de alimento le arrebatara su sueño.

-Vaya… ¿así que ahora quieres redimir todos tus pecados?, ¿Y que crees que por decirle toda la verdad ha Electra dejaras de tener ese horrible aspecto?... ¿Crees que si le cuentas que desde hace cientos de años arrasamos cada planeta que encontramos y succionamos la vida de todo lo que habita en el para mantenernos jóvenes y bellos, cambiara algo?... hermana, no todo es tan sencillo, ojala hubiera encontrado otro modo, pero… no lo hay.-

Hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Adara. Pero tan solo la encontró haciendo el intento de ignorarlo, tumbada en el suelo de forma patética, y observando sus horripilantes manos llenas de manchas en la blanca piel, con unas extremadamente largas y puntiagudas uñas. La princesa tenía una cara de horror que Dymas, sabía ha la perfección, no podría sacar de su cabeza nunca jamás. Aunque todo había que decirlo, le dolía de sobremanera verla así, tenía que sacarle provecho a la situación, no podía dejar que esto se le fuera de las manos.  
No entendía todavía que es lo que le había ocurrido, pero si no hacía algo para abrirle los ojos estaba seguro de que su hermana, sangre de su sangre, acabaría rápidamente con todo lo que el había levantado todos estos años en solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y no iba a permitir que eso sucediese, todas las vidas que arrancó, los planetas que mató, todo, absolutamente todo lo hizo en parte por que su hermana tuviese una vida digna de una verdadera princesa. Todavía recordaba como hacía tantísimos años ella lloraba por los rincones del castillo, totalmente tapada de pies a cabeza. Eso le rompía el corazón, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo. Así fue como se prometió darle lo mejor.

Habían pasado tantos años que estaba seguro de que ella no recordaba nada. Es más, habría dado todo lo que fuera para que ella no recordase ni lo más mínimo, pero ahora que se daba cuenta de que así era, y que por eso mismo debía contárselo, su hermana debía recordar todo lo que habían luchado por lo que tenían ahora.

-Sabes perfectamente que no podemos morir… que nuestra raza esta maldita para los restos. Desde el comienzo de nuestra historia hubo una profecía, que nos avecinaba nuestra salvación:  
"Llegara la noche en la cual el brillo de una Luna termine con el sufrimiento de todo aquel que este maldito, al exponerse a su luz"  
Esas palabras durante mucho tiempo fueron suficiente para mantenernos con esperanza, pero en vista de que con el tiempo se hacía evidente que era algo imposible, salimos en busca de Lunas. Después de años de múltiples viajes tuvimos que enfrentarnos con infinidad de enemigos, todos dispuestos ha matarnos en base a nuestro aspecto. Nos encontraban tan horrorosos que se disponían ha acabar con nuestras vidas desde el mismo instante en que nos veían. Claro, no podían matarnos, pero si hacernos sufrir y desfigurarnos aún más de lo que estábamos. En uno de esos viajes, totalmente encolerizado mientras teníamos unos de nuestros peores enfrentamientos descubrí nuestra salvación. La sangre de otros seres vivos nos mantenía jóvenes y hermosos. Unos se opusieron y obtuvieron la suerte que se merecían… mientras que los demás, como nosotros, tenemos la belleza y juventud eternas, y también ahora uno de los más hermosos planetas de la galaxia…. ¿Qué más podemos pedir?-

En todo aquel recordatorio la joven que aún seguían tirada en el suelo ni se había inmutado, tan solo había cambiado su aspecto, ya no tenía la boca tan enorme, ni las facciones tan marcadas ni delgadas, se parecía más a una persona.

-Bueno… supongo que no tienes nada que decir. ¿Tu sabías toda esta historia, verdad?, claro, solo que paso hace tantos años que tu mente no la recordaba… pobrecilla… ya ni te acordabas de cómo era tu deformado y horripilante cuerpo, claro que… te alegraste mucho cuando encontré "la cura".-

Sus palabras sonaban tranquilas pero reflejaban la sonrisa que sostenía.  
Aunque así pareciera, no quería ser cruel, ni mucho menos sonar hiriente. Amaba a su hermana, pero también sería capaz de mandarla al mismo lugar maloliente y dejado de la mano de dios donde abandono a todo aquel que no pudo quitarle la vida y se interpuso en su camino

-Te dejare para que puedas alimentarte tranquila… ahh, y no se te olvide de cerrar la puerta contigua, no sea que se nos escape la comida. Por si no te encuentras bien, dejare dos guardias en la puerta… hasta luego hermanita.-

Dymas se levanto y le dio la espalda a su hermana poniendo rumbo a la escalera que lo llevaría directamente a un pasadizo secreto que desembocaba en las mazmorras del castillo.

Detrás suya tan solo dejo un llanto ahogado demasiado conocido para el, y parte de unos de sus pensamientos.  
No le importaba quien era aquella joven de hermosa mirada brillante que lo esperaba. Tan solo sabía que desde el momento en que la vio entregando su vida, como si no valiese nada, y contemplo parte de su energía colisionar contra sus propias fuerzas expandiéndose y liberando toda la luminosidad que poseía, era para el. Tenía que serlo, así que en una fracción de segundo se la llevo consigo ante la atónita mirada de uno de sus vasallos.  
El siempre permanecía en la sombra observando la destrucción, ya no se ocupaba del trabajo sucio.  
Ese planeta había supuesto un reto para el, tenía tanta energía, que incluso su hermana se vio dispuesta ha participar en la captura de este. Algo que jamás debió de permitir, aunque los beneficiase ha ambos, pero fue tan contundente en sus argumentos que tuvo que dejarla hacer.

Después que la dejo jugar todo lo que quiso, cosa que desaprobaba hacer "con la comida", se comportaba de esa forma con el. Era una mimada y consentida… no tenía remedio, seguramente sería una de sus pataletas para llamar su atención.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Corría todo lo que sus piernas le daban, pero el camino se le estaba haciendo completamente eterno.

No sabía exactamente que es lo que debía hacer, pero tenía que convencer a su princesa de escapar de aquel lugar a toda costa. Ya había visto lo suficiente. Uno de los monarcas de aquel reino se había comportado en su presencia como un animalejo con sed de sangre, olfateándolo y tanteándolo, acechándolo sutilmente. Mientras que al otro ni lo conocía, cosa que realmente le extrañaba. Todos y cada uno de los presentes con los cuales había hablado se aseguraban de recordar constantemente sus observaciones sobre la belleza del príncipe Dymas, "una hermosura tan fría que casi parecía irreal", esa frase salía de la boca de muchos de los invitados, que al igual que ellos, se alojaban celebrando las festividades de este planeta.

Cuando se encontró de pie junto a la puerta de Kakyuu, apoyó su mano temblorosa en el pomo y contuvo la respiración completamente agitada por la carrera esperándose lo peor.  
Cuando irrumpió en la habitación con cautela y sumo silencio solo pudo escuchar una leve respiración conocida.  
Y hay estaba, con su cabello rojo chorreando por la almohada, completamente recta, con las manos juntas en su regazo, y tapada con una fina sabana, su rostro no se veía por los numerosos velos gaseosos que surcaban la cama desde el techo en el cual estaban colgados.

-Princesa…-

Su voz fue un susurro, toda la agonía que había sentido hacía unos minutos se había disipado al verla en ese profundo sueño.

-Princesa Kakyuu.-

Esta vez fue con firmeza, era tarde, y no quería correr más riesgos.  
Ella se levanto como sonámbula, y fijo su vista rojiza y algo opaca en su guerrera.

-Dime… Fighter… ¿Qué deseas?-

Al moreno se le pusieron los bellos de punta, algo no iba bien. Rápidamente se acerco a ella quitando todos los velos que había de por medio y la tomo por los hombros mirándola como nunca antes. Buscaba en ella algo que le dijera que no se encontraba bien, alguna cosa diferente ha lo que estaba acostumbrado en ella.

-Fighter, tranquilo, ¿Qué te ocurre?-

Al verla completamente normal se abrazo ha ella, y esta le puso una mano en la cabeza acariciándolo cariñosamente.

-No te preocupes… tranquilo… cuéntame que es lo que te ha pasado.-

Sus palabras sonaban dulces pero a la vez con un deje de preocupación.  
Seiya se separo con algo de brusquedad, y las palabras salieron a tropezones, como un pequeño que se siente desvalido y se resguarda en su madre. Le contó el incidente con Adara, lo extraño que le parecía este planeta, los que habitaban en el, y que debían marcharse con suma urgencia de allí.

-Tranquilízate. Tienes razón, debemos marcharnos de este planeta, pero ahora no. Armaríamos un gran alboroto si nos pusiéramos en marcha ahora, ¿y que dirían los demás representantes si nos fuésemos tan groseramente?. Todo a su debido tiempo, mañana lo preparare todo para nuestra partida.-

Sus palabras fueron tan tranquilizadoras y resueltas que el guardián solo pudo sonreír mientras se levantaba, Kakyuu también lo observaba con un gesto alegre.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí un rato hasta que te duermas?-

Aquello sonaba como si fuera un tonto, pero lo necesitaba, le daba igual todo y todos, solo se sentiría a gusto cuando se encontrasen a salvo.

-Esta bien… pero no te marches muy tarde.-

Dicho esto, la princesa volvió a tumbarse y recupero el sueño como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, mientras que su guerrera se sitúo en el gran ventanal que daba al jardín privado del rey. El sabía que no era casualidad que Kakyuu fuese la única con el gran honor de obtener una habitación en aquel lugar.

Todo le parecía un gran complot contra ellos, aunque eso le hiciera parecer algo paranoico. Le parecía mentira estar pensando cosas tan grotescas teniendo ante el una belleza espectacular como era aquel jardín.

Una explosión de fragancias se apodero de sus sentidos, y por un momento solo pudo olvidarse de todo y echar mano a uno de sus bolsillos, tomando una cinta blanca de el.

¿Qué era aquel olor impregnado en esa tela que le recordaba ha tantas cosas?

Con aquel objeto pegado a su nariz observaba extasiado el paisaje, hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Era un brillo aún más dorado que el del castillo. Se movía con agilidad entre las flores. Cuando por fin pudo centrar su vista en el al dejar de moverse este noto que era una persona. No estaba muy lejos, así que pudo notar que tenía el cabello de un rubio brillante recogido en dos colas, tan largo que parecía perderse en la hierba morada y plantas multicolores que la rodeaban. También llevaba un vestido blanco que se adhería a sus formas.

No sabía si eran alucinaciones por la falta de sueño o simplemente que su mente estaba perdiendo todo rastro de cordura… pero aquello no podía ser real.

Aquel pelo tan dorado, su cuerpo, la forma de moverse… no podía ser otra que ella. Su corazón dio un vuelco irremediable y no pudo hacer otra cosa si no aventurarse a su encuentro. No lo creía posible, pero aún así su ilusión crecía por momentos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—

Hoy, después de haber pasado un maravilloso día, todo se le hacía completamente extraño.  
Primero se había alegrado tanto de ver ha Dymas, este la abrazo con una ternura algo helada, y le susurro palabras tiernas durante un buen rato. Luego le ofreció una especie de tónico que guardaba dentro de un pequeño frasco, y le pidió que lo bebiese. Acepto sin rechistar. Al rato empezaron ha arderle los ojos y su vista se volvió nublada, pero poco más.

-¿Y esto que me he tomado para que es?-

Su voz sonaba débil y mientras que pronunciaba cada palabra estas se las llevaba el tenue aire de la nocturnidad.

-No te preocupes amor… no es nada que te haga daño.-

Estuvieron un largo rato juntos, y luego reclamaron su presencia. El príncipe se disculpo con un beso en la frente de la joven rubia y observo atentamente su mirada.

-Aún así tienes unos hermosos ojos…-

Electra quería preguntarle ha que se refería con aquel susurro, pero no tuvo tiempo puesto que este se deslizo rápidamente, prácticamente desapareciendo ante ella.

Algo enojada por no haber podido satisfacer su propia curiosidad, y saliendo del malsano embobamiento en el que sumía cada vez que el joven de cabellos azules estaba junto a ella puso rumbo al jardín.

Estaba prohibido… lo sabía, ¿Por qué?, eso ya no lo tenía tan claro. Lo único que sabía con certeza es que la invadía una inseguridad inmensa cada vez que Dymas se marchaba. No entendía si era por que no soportaba la soledad, o lo que no soportaba era su corta presencia.

Dejo de pensar en todas las preocupaciones que abordaban su mente al aspirar los aromas envolventes de aquella tierra. Desde la ventana distinguía los colores, pero solo era la mitad de hermoso en la lejanía de lo que era ahora. El viento traía a su habitación olores especiales, que podía distinguir de algunas de las flores que remojadas descansaban primorosamente en sus floreros, pero estar dentro de aquel inmenso jardín confundía a su olfato, era una explosión de embriagadoras fragancias.

No supo cuanto ando, solo veía los colores. Algunas flores eran tan hermosas y tan extremadamente llamativas que hacían daño a su vista. No entendía por que pero automáticamente achacaba aquel mal al tónico que había tomado hace apenas unas horas, se sentía defraudada consigo misma al pensar eso de Dymas, que el quisiera hacerle daño. Pero su intuición le decía otra cosa.

Mientras paseaba recogía las flores que más le gustaban de color y aroma, era una tarea agradable.  
A su nariz llego un perfume conocido, no era de alguna flor de la que ya hubiese investigado en los libros de naturaleza que albergaba en la pequeña biblioteca contigua a su espaciosa recamara, y de la cual tan solo disponía ella.

No… eso era algo más antiguo que eso. Más fresco que todo lo demás, como si en una noche hubiesen regado todo el jardín para que después pudiesen florecer maravillosamente con un calor que lo envolviese todo… ¿calor? . Sus ojos se pusieron de acuerdo con su olfato, y se dirigieron al causante de todos esos recuerdos perdidos.

Fue un brillo azul lo que vio. Un azul turquesa hermoso que se disipo y se convirtió en persona. Quizás se debiese a su vista cansada, pero fue así.

Era una persona alta y esbelta, pero a la vez atlética. Con un cabello largo color azabache sujeto en una cola baja y una piel morena que relucía en la luz dorada que emanaba del palacio.

Se acercaba a ella con paso decidido. Y cuanto más cerca lo veía más rápido latía su corazón… sentía una opresión en el pecho mientras distinguía la luz azul de la mirada de aquel hombre que brillaba como una hermosa estrella en el oscuro firmamento.

* * *

No se si alguno va ha querer matarme por esto… jajajaja, pero puedo adivinar que si.  
¿Qué les ha parecido? , aunque son unos asesinos nuestros malvados villanos son hermosos chupa sangre con muchos secretos que iré desvelando. Y los protagonistas se encuentran… mmm… ¿Eso quiere decir que Serena lo recordara todo? ¿O no?, ¿Qué hará Seiya cuando hable con ella?

Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capitulo, amigos.

Un beso muy grande para todos ustedes, espero que les agrade, si no igualmente me alegro de que me dejen un comentario!!


	6. Recuerdos

Como siempre espero que os guste.

* * *

****

Recuerdos

Mientras se debatía entre morir en ese instante o hacer un último esfuerzo y alargar su lamentable agonía los recuerdos inundaban su mente.

Su mirada ahora azul ceniciento estaba entornada, y la piel que se dejaba entrever de la sangre escarlata ya cuajada que cubría su cuerpo, relucía por los rayos de sol que se colaban entre el espesor del cielo atormentado. El dolor era tan agudo y penetrante que amenazaba con terminar con su poca cordura... pero solo la fe de que su amada volviese de regreso a el mantenía el vago latir de su corazón.

Claro que vendría por el... le había prometido amor eterno. Aunque también el se lo hubiera prometido a otras dos personas siendo eso una vil y cruel mentira. Pero eso no podía pasarle, era el Príncipe de la Tierra, conseguía todo lo que quería. Si se le antojaba cualquier persona, sea quien sea, si se lo proponía caía completamente rendida a sus pies. El se había enamorado una vez de la Princesa de la Luna, siendo esta algo prohibido e inalcanzable, pero finalmente lo consiguió. Aunque se dio cuenta que no era lo que quería aquel amor, ahora se trataba de algo diferente, no era un juego, como lo había sido la sailor de la belleza, o un encaprichamiento obsesivo, como la Princesa.

Recordaba el color miel de sus hermosos ojos, adornados con espesas y largas pestañas negras. Su voz tan suave como seda, que lo acariciaba por doquier. Entonces un escalofrío recorrió su malherido cuerpo arrancándole una expresión de dolor al llegar a su mente escenas pasadas que lo llenaban de emociones:

Su cabello castaño estaba suavemente rizado y pequeños bucles caían por sus desnudos hombros mientras fijaba su vista en el. En los carnosos labios escarlatas de la joven se dibujaba una pequeña y sutil sonrisa, mientras que se apoyada sobre el pequeño muro, el que fuera parte de la antigua casa de Mina.

Parecía un espejismo. Un pequeño oasis en medio de un desierto mortífero. No sabía quién era, nunca la había visto, pero aquellos ojos hacían retorcerse algo en lo más profundo de su ser.

Y entonces fue cuando comprendió que aquella mujer ataviada con aquel vestido color jade gaseoso que resplandecía en la oscuridad de aquella fresca noche y que había aparecido de la nada tendría que ser suya a cualquier precio.

-Adara…-

De entre sus labios resquebrajados salió aquel nombre en un último suspiro mientras sus pupilas levemente visibles se acrecentaban más y más.

Estaba tomando conciencia de que había llegado a su final. Y en su mente se dibujaba el último contacto que había recibido de su amada, un beso con el sabor a sangre de su propia lengua entre los afilados colmillos de la dama que había sido su perdición.

Muriendo desolado, sin la mujer que amaba y con su planeta tan seco y acabado como aquella rosa mugrienta que llevaba entre sus manos solo una única idea se le cruzaba como un puñal. Venganza…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su cabello estaba sucio y mohoso, hacía mucho lo recordaba de un color azabache, pero ahora el blanco lo cubría por completo, ni tan siquiera el gris asomaba en el.

Había perdido por completo el olfato, aunque dado su condición esto era más una alegría que una desgracia. El hedor insufrible de aquel lugar era tan intenso.

Pero lo que no podía soportar era el ardiente sol que quemaba su piel las pocas veces que salía, como tampoco soportaba el tono ennegrecido de las nubes que lo tapaban.

Echaba de menos la tierra, aunque sabía de antemano que ahora aquel lugar también era un planeta muerto en todos los sentidos.

La única especie de consuelo que le quedaba, o más bien otro martirio es que no compartía esta pena totalmente sola. Otros seres aún más desgraciados que ella también habitaban esas áridas tierras.

Eran muchos, y aunque no conseguía entender el por qué de su estadía en esta tierra, estaba claro que no era por propia voluntad.

El jefe de aquel numeroso grupo que se asentaban debajo de las tres únicas y enormes rocas rojizas que emergían en medio de la nada era el más enorme de todos. Iban tapados de pies a cabeza, lo único que lograba ver de ellos eran sus manos, tan huesudas y llenas de manchas que daban escalofríos, con unos dedos demasiado largos para ser humanos que acababan en unas uñas puntiagudas y descoloridas. También podía ver sus ojos, eran amarillos con unas enormes pupilas rajadas de arriba a abajo. Cuando estaba más oscuro, dado que en el desierto maldito no existía la noche ni el día completo, estos ojos que tenían brillaban como los de un gato en la penumbra.

Al principio les causó terror tener a otro ser rondando por los lares, sobre todo a los pequeños que huían a esconderse dentro de las tiendas blancas en las cuales vivían nada más verla. Pero pronto se acostumbraron, y la fueron acogiendo, aunque siempre guardaban algo de distancia y alguno se comportaba de forma misteriosa en su presencia.

Cuando descansaba, dado que la mayor parte de su tiempo lo ocupaba en vagar como una autómata por el planeta entero en busca de alguna forma de escapar de el, cosa que no le era posible dado que una fuerte barrera mágica lo envolvía, siempre soñaba con ella…

La veía reírse junto con sus demás compañeras, o luchar a su lado. La divisaba de una y mil formas, oía su voz.  
Eso hacía que no perdiera sus esperanzas, algo dentro de ella le decía que su princesa seguía viva. Y ese algo también era lo que hacía que la pequeña llama que había en su interior siguiera prendida.

Después de todo seguía siendo la guerrera del fuego…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Su precioso cabello dorado del cual emanaban mil y un destellos en aquel paisaje de ensueño le decía que era ella. Aquel perfume tan suave con olor lilas que desprendía su cuerpo también le hacía recordar a la Princesa que había amado. Y el rostro en forma de corazón enmarcado por esa pequeña boca a juego con su nariz no le dejaba lugar a dudas. Si no fuera por esos ojos...

Esos ojos que lo estaban matando con su curiosa mirada.  
No era los enormes ojos azules que quería ver... ni si quiera su tonalidad se asemejaba a ellos. El ámbar amarillento los inundaba por completo.  
Una pena enorme lo embargaba, aquella mujer no era Serena... no podía serlo aunque guardase un parecido espectacularmente asombroso con ella. Puesto que la Princesa de la Luna tenía una mirada de un celeste oscuro tan hermosa como el mismo firmamento. Y la persona, o lo que fuera que tenía delante solo era otro repulsivo ser de ese planeta, el cual estaba empezando a aborrecer terriblemente.

-Perdona... ¿Nos conocemos de algo?-

El moreno quedo helado al escuchar su voz. Esto debe de ser una extraña estratagema de la Princesa de ese planeta, en su ahínco por acercarse a él. No podía existir otra persona que además del físico poseyera exactamente la misma voz que Serena.

Hizo un esfuerzo descomunal porque su propia voz no saliera como un fino hilo de inseguridad. No sabía qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero se encontraba desconcertado por completo.

-No, le aseguro que no nos conocemos de nada.-

Había sido tajante en sus palabras. Y la verdad que ahora se arrepentía un poco. La joven perdió el brillo de esperanza que tenía sus ojos, y el color escarlata de su rostro poco a poco se perdió volviendo a su tonalidad color nácar y melocotón de siempre.

-Ah...bueno. Yo me llamo Electra, o eso creo... ¿Y usted?-

Algo no iba bien en esa joven. Estaba insegura y se veía algo asustada. De repente empezó a mirar a un lado y a otro, como si hubiese cometido una completa desfachatez.

-Seiya.-

La rubia lo miro fijamente. En su cabeza miles de imágenes se arremolinaban creándole una terrible sensación de angustia. Ella sabía quién era aquel hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera con tanta rapidez, solo que no podía recordarlo. Entonces... ¿Por qué él decía que no la conocía de nada?. Desde que había salido de sus aposentos notaba como su mirada se iba enturbiando... estaba tan confundida y se sentía realmente mal. No podía dejar de pensar que si Dymas la descubría hablando con aquel joven lo mataría... no sabía porque, pero en su mente aquella escena terrorífica se hacía presente.

-Señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

Seiya estaba preocupado, tan solo había pronunciado su nombre y por el rostro de aquella joven habían pasado miles de emociones en cuestión de segundos. ¿No podía ser que en realidad esa joven fuera Serena?, ¿Acaso el mismo se estaría volviendo loco?

-Si... es solo que... desde hace un rato me molesta un poco la vista. Si fuera tan amable de acercarme a algún lugar donde me pudiese sentar.-

Era verdad. No podía ver absolutamente nada, tan solo un borrón oscuro donde antes se imponía la figura de aquel misterioso hombre.  
El joven, dispuesto a ayudarla dado su estado rápidamente la tomo con delicadeza de uno de sus brazos y la condujo a un banco cercano.  
Y así, ambos permanecieron unos minutos que les resultados eternos sentados uno al lado del otro. Seiya todavía retenía el brazo de la rubia entre sus manos, no quería soltarla por miedo a que solo fuera una estratagema o una extraña treta del destino. Pero no había duda que la leve energía que despedía aquella joven era tan pura como la de la mujer que un día amo sin ser correspondido.

Una alarma de alerta se activo en su cabeza. No podía esperar a mañana. Debía de entrar en contacto con sus hermanos en cuanto pudiera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

-Yaten... ¡maldita sea!, ¿Que es lo que esta ocurriendo?-

Hacía años que no lo llamaba de esa manera, pero siempre que se enfadaba o se encontraban en una situación de peligro acababa llamando a sus compañeras por el nombre que tomaron prestado en la tierra. Desde que volvieron de aquel lugar seguían sintiendo que eran de la misma familia, que no había sido ninguna mentira y verdaderamente eran hermanos.

-¡No lo se!, ¡es imposible contactar con ellos!-

La más pequeña de las dos se revolvía inquieta por la sala. Andaba frenéticamente de un lado a otro con su cabello plateado ondeando en una larga cola que subia y bajaba a medida que sus pasos circulares se hacían más rápidos.

La castaña, que se encontraba inmóvil frente a una enorme piedra rojiza solo juntaba las cejas en una expresión de preocupación y sufrimiento.

-No podemos atender a las llamadas de las sailors de la tierra... eso dalo por hecho. Mientras que no consigamos informarnos del porque nuestra princesa no responde, no podremos hacer nada.-

Ambas se miraron largamente. Sabían desde un principio que la monarca no debería de haber abandonado su reino, pero no podían retenerla a la fuerza.

-Taiki. Debemos ir a ese planeta. Siento que se está fraguando una gran conspiración... y no quisiera pensar que nuestra tierra se encuentra en el centro de esta.-

* * *

Siento el retraso (enorme, por cierto), y también lamento la brevedad de este capítulo. Pero he estado muy muy ocupada.  
He sido mamá hace un mes :D , así que imaginaos!

Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, os estoy enormemente agradecida.


End file.
